


Love Me Like You've Got Two Hearts

by Ashwang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Battle, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hale fire, Hunters, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry to the Steter fans, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Murder, Original Character(s), Pack Feels, Slow Build, Stiles Is Magical n Shit, Tags to be added/edited along the way, Underage Drinking, Wolf - Lupi, Wolf!Derek, Wolf!Peter, apparently no one goes to school in this fic, shall we say it's the summer?, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two wolves choosing the same mate is almost unheard of, especially when those wolves are also family. Peter and Derek both choose Stiles, but is he ready to accept either one of them into his heart completely?</p><p>(Or the one where Stiles is a little magically gifted and has to protect those he cares about from a witch, werewolf and a hunter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a real slow build with multiple chapters. I have no idea how long it will be but I do have an outline for where I want this fic to go, so be patient please!
> 
> Enjoy.

Derek felt his ribs crunch as his body slammed against the concrete floor, ringing in his ears overwhelming him. He blinked his eyes a couple times trying to focus on what had happened. No one was around. He had come out of the woods and collapsed onto the road. Laying on the floor trying to gather any strength he had left, he hurriedly searched through his pockets for his cell phone. 

Now on his knees, phone in hand, he called the one person he knew he could rely on.

“Stiles. I need your help”

//

“And you're sure it wasn't a hunter? Another werewolf?” 

“How many times do you I have to tell you? It wasn't a hunter or another wolf. I would've felt it. But it wasn't human” Derek snapped.

Stiles looked away, one hand placed on the steering wheel. Derek took in a breath and winced at the pain traveling up his side. He had definitely broken a rib. Stiles turned back after staring out of the window for what felt like an eternity.

“Where do you want me to drop you?” Stiles asked, voice quiet, not wanting to argue with Derek.

Derek was silent. He didn't know where to go. He wasn't safe at his house and he didn't exactly have any other hangouts. He looked at Stiles, waiting for the teen to say something to break the simmering tension that was filling the Jeep.

“You can stay at mine” and with that Stiles turned on the ignition and drove.

They didn't say another word until Stiles stopped the car. They both looked at the house to see if there was any sign of the sheriff and Stiles let out a long sigh before undoing his seat belt.

“You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor. My dad won't be home until morning if he's not home now, so you don't have to worry” Stiles waited for a reply.

Derek nodded, the pain starting to subside as his wounds healed. He was thankful to Stiles but he never knew how to say it without sounding weak, so he didn't say anything. He desperately hoped that Stiles just knew.

//


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you call me?” Stiles whispered in the darkness, though he didn't know why, no one was home.

Derek sighed before rolling over to see Stiles on his side. Stiles had complained about how the floor was uncomfortable and managed to persuade the wolf to share the bed with him. Separate duvets of course.

“Because I knew you would answer” Derek returned.  
Stiles wished he could see Derek's expression when he spoke, but knowing Derek his face probably didn't even change. Well maybe his eyebrows, but who knows. Stiles thought about the way Derek looked at him most of the time, in his placid 'I don't really give a fuck' way or the 'I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth' look. 

Derek could sense Stiles over thinking and moved closer the teen, hoping he was too distracted by his own thoughts to realize what Derek had done.

“Thank you” Derek whispered, hoping Stiles didn't actually hear him.

Stiles rolled over, facing away from Derek and getting comfortable. Derek did the same, their backs almost touching. He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes tight, feeling stupid before he felt Stiles turn over again quickly, place a small kiss to his temple and turn back over before he whispered,

“You're welcome” 

//

When he awoke, he was completely healed. The sunlight was trickling through Stiles' half closed blinds and he watched as the boy began to wake. Smiling to himself, he leaned over to the bedside table and picked up his cell.

Sending a quick message to Erica, Isaac and Boyd to tell them to meet him at the subway station, he chanced a couple of glances at Stiles as he stretched and stumbled next to the bed.

“Morning” Stiles said, a yawn taking over his face. “I see you're back to normal” He stood awkwardly in his oversized Batman tee and plain black boxer shorts. After a minute of Derek staring at him like he was breakfast and feeling like his awkward self, he power walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Derek started to dress, contemplating whether to just leave. He could've just gone out of the window, left Stiles to it, but he couldn't. Not yet. He wanted to stay and spend as much time with the teen as possible. He wanted to make it up to Stiles, knowing he dragged the poor boy out of bed at an ungodly hour to pick his sorry ass up. 

He stood up and started to wander around the teens room. He didn't want to pry or look through his drawers or anything, but he wanted to get to know more about the boy. What he liked, what he was into, favourite bands. Trivial shit that made him more Complete in Derek's eyes. 

Picking up a picture of Stiles and Scott, Derek guessed they were about 14, he couldn't help but smile. He heard the shower turn off and quickly put the frame back down before returning to sit down on the bed. He noticed a screwed up t-shirt on the floor next to his foot and without thinking too much about it, slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Stiles returned wearing nothing but a towel and glistening skin, water droplets running down his neck. Derek tried not to lick his lips, his mouth suddenly drier than a desert. 

“Bathrooms all yours” Stiles said, getting articles of clothing from his closet.

Derek didn't move. Instead he watched as Stiles' muscles moved under his skin, his soft white flesh enticing him.

“Dude?” Stiles broke Derek's concentration and he looked down, feeling caught out.

“I'm going to go. I've got to see the beta's. After last night, I need to make sure they're safe”

“Right. Wolf business. Gotcha” Stiles replied, not moving.

Derek's lips curled into a small smile before climbing out of the window. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't come up with a plausible excuse. Lowering himself down onto the ground, he took once last look up at Stiles' window and took off in the direction of the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels.

After breakfast, Stiles decided to leave the house. Letting his thoughts take him into another world as he moved slowly round the small store, he didn't notice the man walking down the aisle towards him. 

A familiar crashing noise that usually occurred whenever Stiles was around brought him out of his head and after a second he quickly bent down to pick up the items up off the floor. Scrambling on the cold tiles, he suddenly felt a leather-gloved hand on his wrist. He stilled under the touch. 

Looking up into the eyes of the man holding him, he froze. He didn't know if it was out of fear or the breath taking attraction he felt towards the stranger, but he couldn't breathe. His chest was getting tighter under his thin tee and he could feel panic starting to creep its way into his throat.

The man kept looking into his eyes like he was trying to channel some sort of connection into him. Pulling himself out of the grip the man had on him, he staggered backwards and stood up, darting round the corner to the next aisle and swiftly out of the door. 

The man slowly stood, watching Stiles with a smile. He walked over the mess Stiles had made, put $20 on the counter and left the store. 

//

“I'm just saying the whole thing was creepy. It was like he was staring into my soul, or like he was sizing me up... Oh my god what if he's what chased Derek through the woods?” Stiles walked backwards and forth in Scott's room, trying to calm down. 

Scott sat on the edge of his bed wearing a confused expression. He was used to Stiles and his crazy ranting, but this was another level. 

“Dude, calm down. Wait, what happened to Derek?” Scott said, eyebrows even closer to his hairline.

Stiles stood still. Scott was sure that if Stiles had a light bulb above his head, it would slowly be lighting up. Watching his friend, he moved his head in Stiles direction, silently asking him to tell him what he was thinking. 

“I've got to tell Derek” And with that Stiles was running out of the bedroom.

“Wait, dude! What's going on?” Scott shouted after him, but it was no use. He heard the front door slam and that was it. Sinking back down on his bed, he let out a long sigh and called Allison.

//

Derek had been staring at the beta's for ten minutes now, all of them looking at each other with terrified expressions. Derek paced the train, letting out small sighs every so often, his face fixed into a scowl.

“Something chased me last night when I was out trying to find you” Derek finally broke the silence.

“Look Derek, you can't keep us cooped up all the time. We want to be able to explore our powers and you know, have fun” Erica jumped to their defense, both literally and metaphorically.

“Don't you dare” Derek's eyes flashed red and she retreated back into her seat. “I will not lose my pack because they decide to be selfish teenagers” He growled.

Isaac shifted in his seat, head bowed. Derek knew Isaac only went with the other two because he was the youngest and his need to fit in sometimes got the better of him. He turned his attention back to Erica and Boyd.

“I don't know what it was, but the way it felt, the energy it possessed... It's not safe for you to be out on your own. Do you understand?” Derek scolded.

They nodded in unison before Derek turned around and motioned with his hand for them to leave him alone. Isaac hung back as the others left. Shifting awkwardly on his feet, eyes big and full of guilt, he cleared his throat gently and waited for his alpha to acknowledge him.

“What is it Isaac?” Derek said, not turning to face him as he looked at the copious missed calls from Stiles.

“I just. I wanted to say. I am really sorry, Derek. I will never disobey you again, I promise” Isaac said timidly, almost too quietly for even Derek to hear.

He turned slowly and looked into the boy eyes that had filled with tears.

“I know. You don't have to go along with their idiocy to be part of this pack” Derek moved carefully towards him and placed a hand softly on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Thank you for apologizing” He gave a short smile before turning his attention back to his vibrating phone. He then nodded at Isaac and he smiled up at the wolf before leaving to go and train.

“What?” Derek barked into the cell phone.

“I need to talk to you ASAP. Where can we meet?” Stiles said on the other end of the line.

“Where are you?” Derek asked.

“Driving towards your house” 

“I'll meet you there” Derek clicked off the phone. 

It was daytime, surely whatever was chasing him wasn't going to risk making an appearance yet, he thought. 

//

Stiles was sitting on the porch when Derek arrived. Watching the teen stand up with little to no grace made him smile internally. He cursed himself for always having his guard up, especially with Stiles, but he couldn't let it down. It was who he was and no matter how much he wanted to change, it just didn't happen. It made things easier, but it made his heart hurt. 

“Look before I tell you what happened, I need to ask you about something” Stiles said as Derek approached him on the porch. 

Derek didn't say anything. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his pale blue buttoned shirt riding up to expose his delicate hip bone and boxer band. Derek tried to look anywhere but at the boy.

“Are we going to talk about me kissing you?” Stiles blurted out, visibly cringing at how the words left his mouth.

Derek pursed his lips. He wanted to tell Stiles how he wished for more. He wanted to take Stiles right then and there, but he couldn't do it. Instead he kept his default expression of broody and unreadable whilst Stiles waited for a reply.

“I guess not” Stiles cleared his throat. “So anyway”

“Stiles”

“No it's fine. I guess I got it wrong. It's cool. I'm used to rejection” He grimaced.

After a beat and a short breath, Stiles began telling Derek about the guy in the store. Derek didn't like the sound of it. The way the teen spoke about the energy he got off the man, it was enough to give any normal person chills. After rambling about how 'creepy' the guy was, Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“I think he was a wolf, but I can't be sure. My spidey-senses were definitely tingling though” 

Derek didn't laugh so Stiles stopped talking and waited for the wolf to mull the new information over. Eventually he spoke.

“I want you to stay at home tonight. Lock all the doors and stay put” Derek told the teen.

“What? No. I'm staying with you. I want to know what's going on” Stiles argued.

“It's not safe. The beta's are staying out of this too. This is something I am going to deal with on my own” Derek argued back. 

Stiles threw his hands up in the air like a toddler having a tantrum and started to walk towards his car. He then turned sharp on his heel and put his hands loosely on his hips.

“You know, you can be a real jerk” Stiles semi-shouted before getting into the jeep. 

“I do it to protect you” Derek whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek wanted the situation sorted before the next full moon. His pack were still quite fresh, still unable to contain themselves even with the vigorous training and exercises Derek put them through. He knew that there was no way he could deal with anything with three unruly teenage werewolves, plus Scott and Stiles, running around causing havoc.

Pulling himself up on the bar, his muscles aching from the work out he'd just put himself through, he started to create a plan in his head. He knew he had to somehow draw whatever it was out, bait it, but the 'how' was another matter. 

He thought back to the previous night. He'd been searching for the beta's after none of them had picked up his calls. He picked up Isaac's scent and had started running towards it when something had taken him out and thrown him into a tree. He didn't catch what it looked like, but he could feel it wasn't another werewolf. 

He'd taken off, still trying to find the teen wolves with the mysterious being hot on his tail. When he reached the road, after clumsily tripping over some broken branches, the thing had disappeared. 

Maybe going out into the woods alone would tempt it. He stopped himself from thinking that, as thoughts of something happening to him and leaving three young wolves alone, four including Scott, started to flood his mind.

Dropping down to the floor, sweat covering his skin, he grabbed for the bottle of water he had left on the bookshelf. Taking a long drink he let out a short groan before heading up to his bedroom.

Walking over to his chest-of-drawers, the scent of Stiles taking over, he pulled out the t-shirt he had taken from Stiles' bedroom and brought the soft cotton to his face. He lightly moved the material across his stubble, inhaling deeply. He knew what he was doing could be considered creepy but he couldn't stop it. 

He'd been falling for Stiles for a long time now. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but something definitely pulled him towards the cute mole-faced teenager. He noticed everything about him over time, and began to feel comfortable with his feelings towards Stiles but he still could not bring himself to do anything about it. Even after Stiles kissed him.

Shit. Stiles kissed him and tried to talk about it. Shit. Stiles feels rejected and hurt and shit. Derek felt like a total idiot, cursing himself more than ever but still holding the t-shirt to his skin. He had probably missed his opportunity to tell Stiles how he felt and the anger of being so closed off boiled inside him and spilled out into white-hot rage as he threw the t-shirt down and put his hand through the wall. 

Nothing usually got him that worked up. Sure he got mad at the beta's and could fight off hunters and other wolves, but real rage never really took over like that. He was so angry with himself for letting Stiles think that he was rejecting him. How he couldn't say anything because his mouth wouldn't move. How he probably scared the shit out of the kid daily and how he was always so rude and closed off whenever he spoke to him. Though through all of that, Stiles still kissed him and liked him? and fuck. 

Not paying attention to anything other than the throbbing pain in his hand that was starting to heal already, and the static sound in his head, he slipped down on to the creaking floor boards and held himself. 

He was so sick of being the way he was, yet not changing anything about himself. But Stiles made him want to change. To stop being such a hard-assed bastard and just enjoy himself. 

He was emotionally crippled from what happened to his family. The fire. He still felt as if it was his fault. Hell, it was his fault and there was no way he could forgive himself. But Stiles made him want to try, at least. He wanted to let his guard down once in a while and be less aggressive with the beta's, with Scott. He wanted to change so much that his body was shaking.

And that's when he knew he had fallen for Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

“I'm going out there tonight. To hell with Derek. I'll find out what the thing is” Stiles said to Scott on the phone as he paced his bedroom. He had told Scott all about picking Derek up and him staying at Stiles' for the night. Not the kissing part of course. He was still hurting from the rejection. Talking about it with Scott would not help him feel any better. 

“I really don't think that's a good idea, dude. Just stay in and leave whatever it is up to Derek” Scott suggested.

“God, you sound like him” Stiles huffed.

“You're my best friend, I just want you to be safe” Scott reasoned.

“Yeah, yeah... Okay. Gotta go, speak later” Stiles clicked off the phone.

Looking round his room he was starting to grow restless. His dad was at work and all he had to look forward to was leftovers and homework. Laying on his bed, he put his iPod on and closed his eyes as soft rock washed over his body.

Fuck Derek and werwolves and every other shit part of his life, he thought. 

Stiles shot up, careful not to make a noise. He slowly pulled the ear buds out and held his breath. He could feel the energy radiating off the walls. 

The man from the store was in his house. 

//

Recovering from his mild break down, Derek slowly made his way back downstairs. Not sure where he was going, he picked up his car keys and headed out of the door. 

Sitting in the drivers seat of the Camaro, he shut his eyes tight and rested his head on the steering wheel. Starting to feel sick of himself, he sat up and turned on the ignition. Pressing his foot down hard on the pedal, he raced out towards the road and made his way into town.

Coming round the bend, doing 90 miles per hour, not thinking about anything as his funk was overwhelming, he didn't notice the figure standing in the middle of the road until it was too late. He swerved at the last minute, his car stopping inches from a tree. Letting out a deep, shaky breath he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and looked up the road to see who was there.

No one. 

Turning back round to get into the car, he was suddenly face-to-face with the thing that had chased him through the woods.

//

“Hello Stiles” The man purred as he made himself visible in the doorway.

Stiles crawled back on his bed, panicking as the man moved into his bedroom.

He watched as the mans bright blue eyes changed as they adjusted to Stile's dimly lit room. His facial hair was almost too neat against his perfectly sculpted jawline, his soft pink lips... Stiles snapped himself out of it. 

“I don't know who you are, but you need to leave. My dads the sheriff and I know some pretty scary people” Stiles threatened, feeling weak and useless.

The man gave a throaty laugh in response and moved closer to Stiles bed. Stiles was hunched against the headboard, his eyes still on the man. 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, his breathing erratic.

“Oh come on. You can do better than that. Don't be so cliché, Stiles” The man laughed, a smug grin taking over his face.

“How do you know my name?” Stiles asked, still panicking.

The man pulled off his leather gloves slowly and started to unbutton his long black woolen coat. He placed them on the back of Stiles' computer chair and stood at the end of the bed, eying Stiles in a way that made his skin crawl, but also deeply allured him. The range of emotions Stiles was feeling was making his stomach flip.

“Let's start off by you telling me about how you can pick up on supernatural beings, yet be so... human” He said, the soft lines on his forehead crinkling and then relaxing.

“You mean my spidey-sense?” Stiles immediately regretted saying that, feeling like a total idiot.  
The man laughed once more.

“I don't know. I guess. I guess since Scott turned. I've not really thought too much into it” Stiles stammered, not really knowing why he would tell a stranger that broke into his house something that made him so vulnerable. 

The man stepped back, keeping his eyes on Stiles. He watched as the teen licked his lips nervously, staring back at him. The records he had pulled on the teen weren't too informative. His mother had passed away when he was just a boy, his dad had been sheriff of the town for most of his life. It was one thing to read about someones life, and it was another to see it for yourself.

“I've been, how should I put this, keeping a close eye on you” The man said.

Stiles frowned feeling even more exposed than he already did. “Okay stalker” Stiles said sarcastically. The man frowned so Stiles tried again. “Why?”

“Because we have a mutual werewolf and I wanted to see what kind of company he had been keeping whilst I've been away” The man sat on the end of the bed, crossing his leg over, still watching Stiles' every movement. “There's something very appealing about you, Stiles, do you know that? Your senses, your energy. You're overwhelming” The man pushed his hand through his long mousey-brown hair that sat messily on top of his head.

Stiles didn't know what to say or do, instead he looked away awkwardly feeling his cheeks burning. Only Stiles could be totally freaked out and totally turned on all at the same time. He turned back, his voice low. Looking up at the man who had stood up and moved closer to Stiles without him realizing, he whispered,

“What's your name?”

The man smiled, every pearly white tooth exposed.

“Peter. Peter Hale”


	6. Chapter 6

Her skin was pale, almost gray and it clung to her skeleton in a way that made Derek feel sick. She pushed him back, lifting her arm up and using some sort of telekinetic powers to throw him through the air. Derek landed on his feet, he looked up at her with his eyes glowing ruby red, shifting quickly before running towards her. She threw him through the air once more and laughed, a cackle that rung through the air and caused Derek to put his hands to his ears in pain.

He growled as she walked towards him. She wore a long silk dress that was flowing in the subtle breeze as she sashayed on the unusually quiet open road. She was still laughing as she kicked Derek in the ribs, pressing her heel into the bone, through the skin. He let out a growl, his mouth opening wide to reveal his fangs. 

“Oh Derek. I've heard so much about you and honestly you have disappointed me. I thought you would have more fight inside of you” She cackled once more before putting extra pressure on his ribs.

He let out a low groan, eyes pricking with tears. A million things were going through his mind but there was not one thought he could actually grasp. His mouth wouldn't form words, only whimpers and growls.

She leaned down, her long auburn hair touching his face, her eyes flashing like flames.

“Peter's back, Derek, and he's coming for you” She whispered.

She cackled once more, rain suddenly burst from the sky and then she was gone.

//

“That can't be possible” Stiles whispered.

“Derek never told you about me? Figures. I suppose he never told you how he became the alpha either” Peter's jaw tightened as he loomed over Stiles.

Stiles sat, barely breathing. His mind was spinning. Derek had said everyone had died in the fire. No survivors. Why would he lie? He thought Derek trusted him but obviously not. That thought hurt him. He trusted Derek with everything, his mom dying, his dads drinking, his teenage woes, his life. 

Peter seemed to be thinking hard, too, when Stiles came back from his own thoughts. Stiles moved across his bed, swinging his legs over and planting them firmly on the floor. He was shaking, facing away from the man claiming to be Derek's relative. 

“So you're Uncle Peter” Stiles thought aloud, trying to gather any energy.

“I am indeed. Honestly Stiles, from the way your heart is beating, it seems as if you're shocked that Derek would lie to you”

“What do you know about Derek and I? You don't know a thing about what's been going on here”

“On the contrary. I know everything about what's been going on here. How Derek's made himself a little pathetic teenage pack and how you're the only human, other than you're hunter friend, in the group” Peter's eyes flashed as Stile's turned round to face him. “I know about the Kanima, your friend Jackson. Scary business, that. I've been here through everything, just waiting for the right moment” 

Peter then moved to Stiles and crouched down before him, putting his hand on his thigh. His eyes were burning into Stiles and his lips were pulled into a devilish smile.

“Stiles. Derek killed me to become alpha. My own Nephew. You can't trust Derek. He's a lousy alpha and he will get you all killed. Is that what you want?” Peter's voice was soft but harsh all at once. 

“How are you alive? I mean, excuse me, but when someone dies don't they usually, you know, stay dead?” 

Peter's claws sprang out and Stile's could feel them trying to break through his jeans.

“Don't you dare get smart with me” Peter hissed.

Stiles looked down. He couldn't handle the intensity of the situation. How had any of this happened? He wanted to go out tonight and track down whatever was trying to get to Derek and get to the bottom of things. Now he was angry and confused as to why Derek had lied to him. Though if he had an Uncle like Peter, he would probably keep him a secret too. But finding out he had become alpha through Peter, that was another thing. He had killed his own Uncle. That was pretty fucked up. 

Stiles' rambling thoughts broke when he felt warm skin against his cheek. Peter was holding his face, caressing the skin, looking at him like he was about to eat him. Stiles jerked back and Peter grinned up at him, not moving from his position. 

“It's okay, Stiles. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not here to hurt you. I just needed to tell you the truth” The wolf looked almost guilty.

“Why do you need to tell me anything? Everything was fine before you showed up” Stiles lied. Things were far from fine, but they were definitely better than this.

Peter then pulled Stiles towards him again and snaked his hand up to the teens temple.

A beam of light flashed in his mind and suddenly he couldn't see anything. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Peter and Derek outside of the Hale house, the full moon acting as their backdrop. He tried to shout but nothing was coming out. He was on the outside looking in. Suddenly the men had shifted and began fighting furiously with one another. Stiles could feel his heart in his mouth, trying not to panic. 

Eventually Derek gained the upper hand and leaning over the older man, he said something but Stiles couldn't hear. It was just static. White noise. The wolf then tore out his Uncle's throat and stood above the body. Derek then looked over at him, his eyes glowing red. Stiles looked behind him. No way did Derek know he was there? This wasn't happening. 

Derek then stalked away to the house, leaving his uncle in a pile of dead damp leaves. 

More static, another flash and Stiles was back to staring directly into Peter's eyes.

“What the fuck did you just do to me?” Stiles shouted, scrambling to move away from the man.

“I needed to show you the kind of person Derek is” Stiles looked up at Peter, eyes blown with shock and sheer terror. “Cool trick, right? I learned it from a witch” 

Stiles put two and two together and Peter smiled knowingly.

“So that's how you're alive. You used some witchy-voodoo” Stiles almost laughed.

“I'm not meant to die, Stiles. Not yet anyway”

“You're here for revenge, I'm guessing. You people are always with the revenge. Honestly, I would just drop it, move on, find a pretty girl, get married, settle down. But no, it's all about the fighting and killing” Stiles rambled, much to Peter's amusement.

He sat down next to Stiles and put his hand back on his thigh.

“I need you to keep this meeting between you and I. Can you do that, Mr Stilinski?” Peter purred. 

Stiles couldn't help it. The feeling that travelled up his leg to his crotch from Peter's hand was too much for him. He knew he shouldn't like it, crave the sensation, but his body betrayed him. Trying to think, he opened his mouth but ended up nodding.

“Good, I'm glad” Peter patted Stile's leg and stood up and took his gloves and coat off the back of Stiles' computer chair. “You're so so overwhelming. I can't believe the energy I get off you” Peter hummed before opening the bedroom door. He turned round and winked at Stiles, his facial hair spreading across his face in a smile before leaving.

Stiles visibly deflated into his bed, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Things were about to get so fucked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first 7 chapters. I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are always welcome. Will get some more writing done tonight. 
> 
> Be warned, my uploading and writing is always erratic but I will try my best (if this goes down well with readers) to get as much done as possible in between working, being ill and scrolling through vine and tumblr.
> 
> Fingers crossed, and thank you for stumbling upon my work.
> 
> ASH X

Scott and Allison were outside Stiles' house knocking furiously on the door. Stiles eventually pulled it open, grabbing both of them by their coats and pulling them inside.

Once Stiles had checked every window and door was locked, he closed all the curtains and blinds and turned round to look at a very freaked out Scott and Allison.

“Stiles, what the hell is going on?” Scott said, his eyes wide.

“The dude from the store earlier. Derek's Uncle. How do I know? The dude broke into my freaking' house” Stiles revealed.

“But Derek doesn't have any family” Scott said lamely.

“Exactly my thoughts. Until he used some magic-head-touchy-shit and showed me how Derek became alpha. Which is you know, by killing his own last living relative”

“Why would he lie to us?” Allison asked. Stiles shrugged. He had been asking himself the same question over and over since finding out.

“The guys a psychopath. I knew it. From day one, I told you, Scott” Stiles couldn't catch his breath, so consumed by his own whirring thoughts. 

“We are going to have to ask him” Scott said.

“No. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Peter. Shit. What if he can hear me?” Stiles began panicking again and looked out of the window, his whole body was jittery. 

Allison threw Scott a concerned look. Scott moved over to Stiles and put his hand on his best friends shoulder, pulling him away slowly. He directed Stiles to the couch and placed him down gently.

“Stiles you need to keep it together, man. You're freaking me out. Get some rest and we'll figure something out tomorrow”

“You have a game tomorrow” Stiles laughed dully. 

“Shit” Scott cursed, turning to Allison.

“It's cool” Allison said stepping in. “We'll figure out a plan whilst we watch the game. At least it will give us time to think and no ones going to bother us if we're in the crowd” She smiled sweetly, her curly brown hair brushing her cheeks.

“Okay” Stiles over-enthusiastically said, nodding his head.

Scott sighed, raising his eyebrows before they left. 

//

Derek dragged himself back to the car eventually, soaked and frightened. He hadn't been this scared since the fire. Knowing Peter was back, that he was working with a witch, it terrified him to the core. Yet, all he could think about was making sure the pack, Scott and Stiles were safe.

The rain stopped as Derek pulled up outside of Stiles' house. He watched as every light went off one by one, until one came on, Stiles bedroom. Derek hoped he would see the teen through the window, but the blinds were shut. 

Focusing in on Stiles, he could hear his heart beating. It was erratic, even for Stiles. Derek knew something was wrong and unfastened his seat belt before climbing up on the roof of the garage to get to Stiles' window.

Knocking lightly, so not to startle the teen, Derek waited patiently for him to open it. After a minute his heart sunk. He could feel Stiles, smell him, but he wouldn't let him in. 

“Fuck, Stiles” Derek mumbled to himself angrily before dropping back down on to the ground and going to the car.

//

Stiles could hear Derek outside, desperately waiting for him to open the window. He slid down the wall next to the window and waited until Derek gave up and left. Tears were stinging his eyes, a lump in his throat. Part of him wanted to shout and scream at Derek for lying, the other wanted to hold him, tell him it was okay. But he couldn't do anything. So instead he sat and wished him to leave.

Finally hearing a murmur that sounded a lot like his name, he knew Derek was gone.

Hitting his head back against the wall, he bit his lip to stop the tears from falling but it was too late and before he knew it he was letting everything out.

//

The night of the Lacrosse game arrived and Allison, Stiles and Lydia found seats on the cold white bleachers. Lydia insisted on coming along, much to Allison's protest. She wanted to see Jackson even though they were still 'on a break'

Finstock had the guys round in a circle as he gave them their pep talk, but Scott couldn't concentrate on anything but Allison. The way her curls fell so perfectly against he cheek when she laughed, the way her mouth moved and curved when she spoke or smiled...

Scott pulled it together when he realized everyone was looking at him, coughing awkwardly before Finstock fist pumped the air and the team all cheered, ready to kick ass.

As the game started, Stiles started to feel tense. And after a subtle breeze that gave him goosebumps on the back of his neck, he knew why. Peter was there. Looking around to see where the wolf was, he spotted Derek instead. He looked so angry, angrier than he had ever seen the alpha and suddenly he felt sick. 

“Derek's here. I think Peter is too. We've got to think of a plan now” Stiles warned, trying to speak as quietly as possible.

“He can probably hear us. What are we supposed to do?”

“Follow my lead” Stiles nodded towards Derek, getting up from the bleacher and heading in his direction.

Derek moved into the woods to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write. 
> 
> I'm filling in blanks but making it harder for myself. I promise it will all make sense and if you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them.
> 
> Enjoy, yo!

He knew Peter was there, he wasn't stupid. He could feel the older wolf on his skin, crawling through his veins. He could almost hear the smugness radiating from him. Waiting for the teens to approach him, he cleared his throat, kept his 'I'm the fucking alpha' face tight. 

“Stiles”

“Don't you fucking dare 'Stiles' me. You have a lot of explaining to do” Stiles hissed, pointing his finger in Derek's face.

Derek looked down, nodded and gestured for Stiles and Allison to follow him.

//

Scott looked up at the bleachers noticing Lydia was alone and immediately began to panic. Suddenly he was taken out by a player built like a brick shit-house. The wind was knocked out of him, causing him to panic more. Clutching his side, he threw his helmet down before running off the pitch and into the woods, following the scent of Allison's perfume.

//

“What did you tell Lydia?” Stiles broke the silence to ask Allison.

“That we were getting refreshments” Allison shrugged weakly. She knew it was a bad lie but Lydia was so caught up in watching Jackson that she wouldn't have cared anyway.

Stopping outside of the Hale house, Derek turned around to face the two teens, aware that Scott was on his way too.

“So. Start explaining because there's a lot of shit you've been keeping to yourself and I think that this would be a really good time to start talking” Stiles was almost shaking with anger. “I can feel him” He whispered.

Derek's eyes widened. He knew Peter was there, but knew he was at a distance waiting to pounce. He didn't realize how much Stiles could actually sense.

“You don't understand, Stiles. You're just a kid” Derek snapped. “There are things that I should've told you, maybe, but they didn't concern you when all this shit started to happen”

“Didn't concern me? I had your Uncle sitting in my bedroom, your supposedly dead fucking Uncle, and it doesn't concern me!” Stiles voice broke. 

“Stiles, calm down” Allison said softly, touching his arm.

Stiles couldn't help it. There was a sudden rage building inside him and he couldn't handle it. He just wanted to attack Derek, take him by the shoulders and make him tell him everything. He could practically feel Peter breathing down his neck.

“I can't” Stiles whispered. 

“Stiles?” Derek looked worried.

Stiles dropped to the floor, being caught by Scott before his head hit the ground. He looked up at Derek and Allison not knowing what to do.

“Are we interrupting anything?” Peter's crisp voice came from behind them.

//

Derek instantly wolfed out before Scott changed too, trading places with Allison. She held Stiles' head up and soothed him. He hadn't passed out, but he couldn't move or talk and blood started to spill from his nose.

“Oh Stiles, I told you – you weren't to tell anyone. I'll punish you later. But first -” Peter shifted and the witch threw Scott through the air with one movement. 

Derek growled, knowing too well what the witch was capable of. He hated witches with a passion. She cackled as she moved Scott up against a tree, keeping him invisibly bound whilst Allison watched in horror. Stiles' eyes were rolling around in his skull, trying to focus. She felt torn between the two.

Peter then launched an attack on Derek, taking him down.

“Hello Nephew. It's been a while” He growled as he threw a hard blow down upon Derek's face.

Derek was instantly dazed, his vision blurred. Scott called out for Allison to get away but then the witch had pulled her away from Stiles and held her by the throat, lifting her off the air. Scott's eyes pricked and he strained against the hold the witch had on him.

“Leave her out of this” Derek whined form beneath Peter. “Leave them all out of this” He gritted his teeth.

Peter leaned down, close enough for Derek to hear and whispered,

“Oh Derek, I just can't do that” He laughed, looking over to Stiles who was laying on the floor.

For a moment Derek saw something in his Uncle that he hadn't seen in a long time. A flicker of adoration. It made his insides turn. Taking advantage of the situation he used all his force to push his Uncle back and onto the leaf covered ground.

Peter laid back and laughed, getting to his feet with ease.

“Tabitha. Let's go” Peter whipped, making the witch instantly lose all hold over the teens.

She joined Peter's side, leering at Derek. He looked away in disgust. 

“Get the boy” Peter said, his tone low.

In a blink, Peter, Tabitha and Stiles were all gone.

The two wolves and Allison looked at one another in disbelief.

//

When Stiles came to, his head felt as if it was splitting. He had a metallic taste in his mouth and his throat was sore. He could feel the dry blood that had run from his nose on his top lip and when he tried to sit up, he felt something resembling soil beneath his fingertips. 

Blinking a couple of times, adjusting his eyes to the dimly lit room he turned his head slowly, very fucking slowly, to work out where he was.

The last thing he remembered was talking to Derek in the woods and then bam, he hit the floor and everything went black.

Static crept over his skin, filling his head and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Scrambling on the floor he looked up as Peter loomed over him with a piercing smile upon his face.

“Hello again, Stiles”

//

“Derek what the fuck is going on?” Scott barked, completely losing his shit over Stiles being missing.

Allison did her best to calm him down, feeling at a total loss.

Derek ran his hands through his hair angrily, unable to cope with the fact he'd let Stiles get taken to wherever Peter was hiding out. He turned to go to the house but Scott pulled him back by his shoulder, rather roughly and Derek's eyes flashed red at him. He bowed his head, suddenly regretting what he did.

“We have to find him” Scott's voice was small. 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Derek said fiercely.

“You're the alpha. You're supposed to work these things out” Scott said, tears welling in his eyes.

Derek was the one to bow his head this time. He was the alpha, but he had no idea what to do. He'd foolishly let Stiles get taken by his maniac-presumed-dead-Uncle and now Scott was doubting him. It was fucked. And it was all his fault. He knew he should have told the truth but it wasn't something he could have exactly brought up in a pack meeting. “Like hey guys I killed my Uncle to become alpha. Let's go fight some hunters”

Scott bit his lip so not to cry and Allison wrapped her arm around his.

“Find him, Derek” Scott choked out. 

Derek stood completely numbed by the pain consuming his chest. He would find Stiles before Peter hurt him if it was the last thing he did do.

//

Peter held out his hand for Stiles to take. Stiles hesitated, unable to move, his eyes staring intensely, yet completely bewildered up at the wolf.

“Let me help you”

“No” Stiles whispered, stunned by the sound of his own voice.

Peter exhaled hard, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He gestured once more for Stiles to take his hand and to his surprise the teen took it. He pulled him to his feet, hooking an arm under the boy to settle his balance.

Stiles jumped back at the touch and shook himself off. Getting a better look of his surroundings he could see that, of course, he was in a creepy as fuck old abandoned warehouse. Seriously, Beacon Hills had too many of them.

“I know it's not the most luxurious place but it's home for time being” Peter chuckled as he invited Stiles to take a seat on one of the wooden chairs next to a small table. 

Stiles sat. He was in no position to argue with the man. And a small part of him didn't actually want to. He wanted to know were Peter was going with this whole thing.

Peter took a seat on the other chair facing him and tucked his leg over his other. He leaned an elbow on his knee and stroked his goatee, eying Stiles in the most peculiar way. Shrinking into the chair under the scrutiny of Peter's fierce blue eyes, he almost slipped out of it. 

Peter laughed and Stiles' blush crept across the back of his neck, up to his cheeks until he looked away, biting his lip.

“Tell me Stiles, why do you think you're here?” Peter broke the silence.

“Please don't tell me it's because I told Scott about you breaking into my house like a crazy person and showing me visions and shit, because it was obvious I would” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“You're very humorous. I wanted to punish you. I'm not going to. Instead you're going to do something for me” Peter slipped a silver pendant from his pocket and took Stiles' wrist, placed the pendant in his hand and closed his fist around it. He then placed a small kiss upon Stiles' fingers and let go.

Stiles flinched, completely confused by the whole situation and then opened his hand again. His fingers were tingling and he didn't know if that was because he was freezing or because Peter just kissed him. His stomach twisted, but not in a sickly way.

“Tell me what you see” Peter said.

Stiles shook his head not knowing exactly what Peter meant until his mind went blank and he could see, feel and hear the night Scott was bit.

He had dragged Scott out into the woods to find a dead body he'd heard about through his dads police radio. Scott didn't want to go but he was so desperate to see. After a brief search Stiles was caught out by his father and had lied about being alone. His dad took him home and he had to leave Scott out in the woods alone.

When Scott had told him about what had happened he had never felt guilt like it. It was his fault and Scott had turned because of him. Scott told him it was fine but he knew that really it wasn't. If they hadn't been out there in the first place...

And then he was seeing through someone else's eyes. Derek's? Derek was the one that had bitten Scott. He was still looking through Derek's eyes when suddenly... Derek was standing in front of him. 

“What the fuck did you do, Peter?!” He raged, wolfing out.

Stiles didn't like this anymore, he was squirming in his seat, screaming for it to stop. Peter pulled Stiles out of the vision and held the boy as he sobbed.

“You turned Scott”

Peter stroked the teens soft dark hair, cooing him like a child.

//

Really it all made sense. Scott had never taken to Derek, always going against him and whatever he did. He never truly submitted to him, but learned to just deal with it for the sake of the pack. He didn't want to be an omega after all.

Stiles was back in his chair, breathing heavily and unable to concentrate on one thought at a time. Turning to face Peter who was now placing the pendant back in his pocket, Stiles' eyebrows knitted together and he questioned Peter.

“Wait. You thought Derek was pathetic for having a pack made of teenagers. What makes it okay for you to turn Scott?” Stiles spat.

“I didn't care who I was turning, Stiles. I just needed a pack. Strength in numbers and all that” Peter laughed. “Unfortunately it didn't turn out well for me. You know, throat being pulled out and all that” He smiled sardonically. 

Stiles moved uncomfortably in his chair, the wood becoming increasingly painful against his ass cheeks. He scoped out the place trying to find an exit.

“What do you want with me, Peter?” Stiles asked.

“I need you. I hate to admit it, but I'm not exactly king of the mountain right now. You play a crucial part in my revenge plan” He smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkled. It was an honest smile and it made Stiles feel almost sorry for him. 

“Why me, though?” Stiles shook his head, unable to comprehend how a teenage, un-supernatural boy could help a werewolf.

“Because you're gifted. Incredibly so. Do you know how long it took me to handle Tabitha's magic? She would show me visions and I would black out. You take them, you feel them, you become them. You have something special inside you that didn't come from a bite and I want to”

“Exploit me”

“Not exactly. Though I think if you worked with Tabitha and I, we could become a very powerful team” Peter stood up and walked around the chair, leaning over and placing his elbows on the back of it. 

“And what if I say no?” Stiles dared.

“Well that's really not an option, Stiles. You know that”

And after a beat Stiles made a break for it, only to be caught and thrown into a wall by Tabitha.

“I fucking hate witches” Stiles mumbled before blacking out again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.
> 
> Fluff, weird-stiles/peter kissing and woah, shits going down soon.
> 
> Would like to thank everyone who is keeping up with this, means very much to get comments and kudos.
> 
> I hope you're not bored yet!

Derek spent his night trying to follow Stiles' scent, but the trail led to nowhere. He had told Scott to go home and wait to see if he turned up. Twenty text messages later saying Stiles still wasn't anywhere to be seen panicked him further.

It was midnight and luckily the Sheriff was working late. Derek climbed up the side of the house and let himself into Stiles' room through the window. Taking in a deep breath, he thought of the night he stayed with Stiles. How he was so beautiful when he slept, how every breath he inhaled sent shivers down Derek's spine.

“Where are you?” Derek choked out softly to himself.

//

When Stiles came round once more he blinked harshly at the light shining down into his eyes. He heard whispering and then something heavy and metal-like dropped to the floor. A muffled scream and heavy breathing was the last thing he heard before he slipped back into the darkness.

The next time he woke up he was laying down on a comfortable bed, the sun was shining through the window, drapes blowing subtly in the breeze. He manoeuvred himself slowly, putting his bare feet down on the hard wood flooring. Gathering his strength, he pushed himself up.

“Morning” Peter said, his hands full with a breakfast tray.

“Where are we?” Stiles said, trying to ignore the smell of the pancakes and the rumble of his stomach.

“I didn't know what you liked so I just made everything. Sit” Peter sat on the edge of the bed and tilted his head to get Stiles to join him.

Stiles sat down, confused completely by what was going on. Peter placed the tray on his lap and took a slice of buttered toast, watching Stiles. He didn't want to eat, scared of what Peter might have put in it, but his stomach betrayed him and soon he was devouring the plate of hash browns, pancakes, toast, croissants and coffee. 

“You have quite the appetite” Peter smirked, admiring Stiles as he ate.

Stiles felt self conscious but not enough to stop eating in front of the wolf. Drinking the last of his coffee, he pushed the tray off his lap and onto the empty space of the bed.

“So full” Stiles said, stretching and patting his stomach. “So...”

“This place is a little nicer, don't you think?” Peter gestured to the great room.

The ceiling was high, the walls a brilliant white. A gold chandelier hung down in the centre of the room and the room was full of vintage furniture.

“Where's the witch?” Stiles asked.

“She's doing something for me right now. She'll be back later”

“How did we get here?”

“I have a witch who can teleport at my disposal, how do you think we got here?” Peter chuckled softly, moving closer to Stiles on the bed.

Stiles nodded. “I heard a screaming noise” He shivered, suddenly the air was cold.

“You weren't meant to hear that” Peter exhaled sharply. “We had a disagreement about what I wanted her to do. Needless to say, we sorted it”

“Well that's not creepy” Stiles' eyes went wide in mock terror. “She brought you back, right?” 

“She did. Tabitha owed me a debt. I saved her life from a wolf, she brought me back” Peter said simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Stiles nodded once more. He didn't know what to say. All he could think of was trying to get out of wherever the hell he was. He didn't even know if they were still in Beacon Hills. Stiles came back from his thoughts. Peter was uncomfortably close to him. His breath hitched and Peter's eyes glowed blue.

Before he could comprehend what was going on, Peter had knocked the tray off the bed and was on top of Stiles, nipping at his neck with his teeth, his body pressed into him. Stiles just laid there. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he wanted to stop Peter or just let him carry on. After all, it wasn't the most unpleasant thing in the world. Hell, he hadn't had this much attention in his life. 

Peter pressed a soft kiss into his neck, then his jaw and then his chin. He went to kiss Stiles' lips but was refused. He pulled away, looking down at Stiles, his eyes full of hurt. Stiles hadn't meant to reject him, but he felt weird. It wasn't right. But he couldn't control he urge to make it up to Peter and quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a hard, sloppy, wet kiss.

Peter sucked on his tongue, causing Stiles to let out a small moan. He brought his hands up Stiles' sides, stroking him with expert fingertips. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he put them on Peter's hips causing the older man to bite at Stiles' lower lip playfully.

Peter pulled away slowly leaving the teen gasping out for more. He slipped off the bed and stood at the end of it, looking down at Stiles who suddenly felt really exposed and vulnerable.

“There's some clean clothes in the closet. Get a shower and meet me downstairs” Peter said, his tone low and to the point. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, shook his head and turned on his heel to leave the room.

“What the fuck?” Stiles breathed when he was alone.

//

“What the fuck, Derek!” Scott screamed down the phone.

They were still no closer to finding Stiles and it had been three days. Derek was going through all of the things he kept that belonged to his uncle to give him so clue as to where he was. Scott kept ringing him, sometimes he would just cry and other times he'd belittle Derek, saying he was no good as an alpha and how he had failed the pack.

Sheriff Stilinski had every cop out looking for Stiles after Scott told him he had gone missing. He didn't tell the Sheriff everything, of course, but he couldn't lie again and tell him that Stiles was staying with him. He had been more worried than Scott had ever seen him and his heart almost broke when the Sheriff's eyes began to water. He had already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his son too.

“Look Scott I'm working on it!” Derek snapped into the receiver before hanging up on the teen.

That's when Derek found it. In a file with all of Peter's other paperwork, he found the deed to the house Peter had bought for his family before the fire. 

He knew he couldn't just go barging in there with no back up so he quickly began working on a plan. Little did he know, Peter had already begun his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is now up! 
> 
> I'm still playing with Tabitha's character so bare with me guys!
> 
> Stiles is starting to come out of his magical shell with the help of Peter. 
> 
> I'm going to try and get something more up tonight, but if I don't I'm sorry as this chapter ends horribly. Beware of the Derek feels.

Tabitha watched as Derek had figured out where Peter was staying. She had wanted to tell Peter straight away but the pain radiating from her cheek where he had clawed at her in disagreement stopped her. He may have saved her life but her debt was paid. Peter had other ideas for her. 

She was sent to watch them, nothing more. She began to realize that she didn't have to do what Peter wanted her to. She was a witch, a powerful one at that. Why was she listening to a werewolves every command? And then just as the rage built in her stomach, she relaxed again. Because Peter was her friend and loyalty meant a lot to her. She cursed herself before noticing Derek was no longer in the room.

Trying to get a closer look she heard leaves crunch behind her, but it was too late as strong arms held her and then the light had disappeared.

//

After Stiles had finished in the shower and had picked out something to wear from the closet that was full of all brand new clothes and shoes, he stepped out of the room. Looking up and down the great hallways, he made his way to the top of the stairs, staring down at the the bottom.

Moving slowly down them, he headed towards the two overly large mahogany doors. Just as his hand reached out to open them, someone cleared their throat. Startled, he clutched his chest and turned around, his back against the wood.

“Where do you think you're going?” Peter said, moving towards him in his usual suave way.

“Nowhere” Stiles looked down at the floor, feeling like a child again. 

“Follow me” Peter said, moving two fingers towards himself.

Stiles followed Peter into what he guessed was the living room. It looked decrepit. The room didn't fit with the rest of the house. The walls were a deep red, an old piano sat in the corner next to a crackling fire. The ceiling had cracks that ran down the walls and it had a musty scent to it.

Splashed against one wall was paper, photographs, writing, articles and diagrams. It reminded him of what his dads office looked like when he was working on a case. He missed his dad so much that it made his chest ache. He would be out of his mind crazy by now and there wasn't a thing Stiles could do about it.

“What is all this?” Stiles whispered.

“This, Stiles, is preparation. This is determination” Peter said, a proud grin settling upon his face.

He noticed a picture of him. Several pictures of him. Suddenly his skin was crawling. He hugged himself as the vulnerability took over. 

“Don't be afraid of me, Stiles. I'm not your enemy. Derek is. Derek is the one that's been lying to you all this time. I want to help you Stiles” Peter moved in front of the teen, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

“How can you help me?” Stiles said, his voice small and barely audible.

“I'm going to help you control the magic you have inside of you”

“I don't understand how you can help me with that”

Peter placed a small kiss on Stiles' forehead and held him close. 

“You'd be surprised at what I can do, Stiles” Peter replied, looking over Stiles' shoulder at the picture of Derek, a hateful glare shaping his face as the fire crackled in the background.

//

'I'm a fucking witch yet I didn't see that coming. Great, now I'm tied to some chair in a basement. Isn't this just brilliant. My ancestors would be laughing at me right now. Peter is going to kill me' were just some of the thoughts going through Tabitha's mind as she saw Derek standing before her with a knife.

Tabitha struggled with the gag around her mouth, her arms uncomfortably behind her back. 

“There's no use. You see, I didn't just find out where Peter was hiding, I found a whole lot of stuff. He's really into the whole magic thing, isn't he? You're bound by your own kinds power and there's nothing you can do to break it” Derek chuckled, the smile not reading his eyes. “It's beautifully ironic” 

His face fell completely as he lunged forwards at her, his hands either side resting on the arms of the chair. He still held the knife as his nose almost touched hers. Tears pricked involuntary in her eyes, heart pounding.

“I can hear how scared you are. It's only going to get worse if you don't tell me what Peter's plans are for Stiles” Derek said, his voice low as he dragged out each word.

Tabitha mumbled something into the cloth causing Derek to step backwards. He looked down at her and then pulled the gag down over her chin. She took in a deep breath.

“Repeat that” Derek snapped, eyes wide.

“He's going to kill you. All of you. And Stiles is going to help him”

//

Peter sat Stiles down on the leather chair, taking a seat in front of him. He made him hold out his hands and took them in his. Stiles closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the urge to run.

“In order for this to work Stiles, you have to trust me” Peter assured him.

Stiles nodded, eyes still shut. 

“Wait” Stiles said as his eyes sprung open as he retracted his hands. “I don't understand any of this. All I can do is sense supernatural beings and see visions that you put into my head. How does that make me gifted?” Stiles didn't understand any of it. No one had explained it to him. No one was like him. Tabitha was probably born a witch, Peter had learned them and him? How did he fit into the whole magically gifted thing? How was he supposed to control something he didn't even know was there, inside of him, in his mind? 

“Stiles. Tabitha sensed it. She knew you were like her and I knew.. my wolf... well, it doesn't matter” Peter gestured for Stiles to put his hands back out, clearing his throat awkwardly. “First I want to help you develop your psychic abilities. You need to open your mind, clear every thought, negative energy”

“Sorry dude but this seems like a counseling session, trust me, not going to happen. I don't do this guided relaxation bullshit. Get to the good part”

Peter laughed and nodded at the teen. 

“You've ignored your inner voice for so long, Stiles, and now it's time to express it” Peter put a glass on the coffee table between them. “Use your mind to break the glass”

“I can't” Stiles said, shaking his head.

“Yes you can. Dig deep into your mind, connect with whatever power you have within and break the god-damn glass” Peter urged him.

“I can't fucking do it”

“Try harder. Pull whatever it is out of you. You can do this, Stiles. You have something special inside of you and unless you try you will never be able to control it” Peter said through gritted teeth.

Stiles concentrated on the glass, his heart pounding in his ears, eyes heavy. A small layer of sweat formed on his brow and his breathing slowed, almost completely stopping.

“If you can't clear your mind, cling onto a something. A scent, an expression, a feeling. Memory can be a powerful trigger”

Flashes of memories filled his head. Nights with Derek and the pack. He could feel the pain building in his temples. He could see Derek's face the morning after he had stayed. He remembered the muskiness of his pillow and how he had wanted to bathe in the scent. He thought of how much Derek had betrayed him and the pack and his blood began to boil. He remembered the way Derek had looked at him when he had wanted to talk about the kiss. The rejection he felt, splitting his chest. He thought of the fact that Derek still couldn't say sorry, instead telling him that he wouldn't understand. 'Fuck Derek' Stiles inner voice screamed and the pent up rage he had been feeling most of his life suddenly came in a wave and it crashed down upon him, the pain of losing his mother, the weight of his fathers problems on his shoulders as well as his own. Scott being bit was his fault. He was basically a fucking loser with ADD and feeling the rage almost drown him, filling his lungs, his throat, he let out a mangled scream. The glass shattered, the lights flickered, the windows opened blowing the papers around the room and the fire grew more powerful, almost spilling out onto the rug.

Stiles' slumped into the chair. He was wrecked. Looking at Peter, he could see the delight emitting from him. 

'What the fuck just happened' he thought as he sunk further into the chair.

“My wolf chose well” Peter whispered to himself as he watched the boy slip into a well deserved sleep.

//

“What do you mean he's going to use Stiles? What the fuck does that mean?” Derek snapped, pacing the room.

“It means Stiles is gifted. Peter is going to train him to use the power he was given and then when he's ready and Peter is stronger, we'll be coming for you” She smiled, almost giggling.

Derek slammed the knife down into the wood, missing her fingers by a centimetre. Tabitha let out a small scream, followed by short sharp breaths.

“I don't intend on letting it get that far” Derek growled.

“You're already too late, Derek. I can feel Stiles practising already. He's a lot stronger than we initially thought” She smiled, crimson lips spreading into a sinister smile. 

Derek took the knife out of the chair and started to leave the room.

“Oh and Derek” Tabitha called out from behind him. He didn't turn around. “Peter's found his mate” She cackled as he almost ripped the door from the hinges and slammed it behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is huge! 
> 
> The next chapter is when shit really starts to go down, so prepare yourself.
> 
> I had a little cry when writing Derek's part so I didn't make it too long.
> 
> This is a slow build, I have tagged it as that, so you really do have to bare with me! I'm hopeful that it will be worth it. 
> 
> Enjoy, comment, kudos!
> 
> I am thankful to every single one I have received so far.
> 
> Going to try and get another chapter up this week. I think two chapters in one day is pretty impressive! Anyway, I will stop writing now,
> 
> ASH X

Derek had gathered the pack including Scott and Allison in the subway station. They all sat waiting nervously for him to speak. The betas knew not to say anything until he was ready but Scott was worn out, run down and feeling completely out of his mind from not being able to find his best friend. 

“Please tell me you have good news” Scott interrupted the silence.

Derek exhaled and rubbed his face roughly. He hadn't realized how much his beard had grown. He felt sick to his stomach, still reeling from what Tabitha had told him earlier that day.

“I know where he is” Derek confirmed.

“Great! Then lets go” Scott said, standing up.

“No. We aren't going to go in without knowing exactly what to expect. From what I know, Peter is teaching Stiles how to use his powers”

“Powers?” Allison asked.

“Stiles has something inside him. A magical force of some sort and Peter is trying to pull it out of him to use against us” Derek said.

“And Stiles is just letting him?” Erica chimed in.

“I don't think Stiles knows that's what Peter wants him for”

“Stiles is a smart guy. He will figure it out” Boyd said, trying to reassure Scott, whose demeanor had completely changed.

He stood like he had been punched in the gut, tears threatening to fall. He sat down slowly on the seat again.

“I know where they are and we have Tabitha now. Peter will soon realize that she hasn't come back after he sent her to spy on us and he will eventually have to come looking for her” Derek's voice was low. He wasn't 100% that what he had in mind would work but he couldn't let the pack know that.

“So what? We're just going to wait whilst Stiles gets brainwashed by your Uncle?” Scott snapped.

Derek stood closer to Scott and a deep growl escaped his throat. He needed them to be on his side. They all needed to work together and Scott being Scott was testing him once again. But he couldn't lose it. Even though the knowledge of Peter's wolf choosing Stiles was tormenting his heart, he couldn't let the pack see him weak. He was the alpha for fucks sake.

“Listen, Scott, we're going to get Stiles back okay? But first we need to drag Peter out. Once Peter comes to look for Tabitha, Stiles will be left alone. That's when you'll get him” Derek said, the betas nodding.

“And what about Peter?” Scott asked quietly, eyes like a kicked puppy.

“Leave Peter to me” 

//

Once Derek had finished telling them what they needed to do in order for their plan to work, most of them left. Except Isaac. Derek had sat down on one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Isaac joined him on the opposite side. He didn't say anything, he just wanted to be close to Derek. He wanted to comfort him, knowing that even though Derek wouldn't let him, he was there for him. 

“Go home, Isaac” Derek whispered, his voice hoarse.

“I will. But first you need to let something out. I'm here to listen” Isaac replied softly.

Isaac adored Derek. Being bitten by him was the best gift anyone had ever given to him. Now his father was dead, thanks to Matt and the Kanima, he looked up to Derek as an authoritative, fatherly figure, though he would never actually tell Derek that.

Derek was silent. So many thoughts were rushing through his head but the main one was that he had lost Stiles to Peter. He could feel it. Stiles had been so mad at him for lying and he could only blame himself. He knew by now Peter would have told Stiles about what had happened but of course in his own twisted way and Stiles wouldn't want to listen to Derek's version. His gut wrenched causing him to gag, tears rolling into his hands.

“Just leave me, Isaac” Derek choked out.

Isaac put his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it gently before getting up from his seat.

“We're going to get him back for you, Derek” and with that Isaac left.

Once Derek could no longer hear Isaac's footsteps, he heaved out the most hearty cry. He couldn't stop. He was drained, frustrated, angry and helpless.

“I need you back Stiles” Derek whispered to himself, wiping his eyes. “I'm so sorry”

//

When Stiles woke up he was back in the bedroom. He could feel Peter's warmth behind him. The room was dimly lit by the moon outside, his eyes adjusting to the room quickly. Carefully so not to wake Peter, he slipped off the bed and crept to the door. Looking over his shoulder to check he hadn't disturbed Peter, he was surprised to see the empty bed. Turning back round, his face was met by Peter's.

“Why do you keep trying to leave, Stiles?” 

And with that he grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. Stiles' feet were off the ground. He flailed in Peter's grip, trying not to choke on the pressure of Peter's hand.

“I'm trying to help you and you're throwing it back in my face. Stiles you don't understand. You don't understand what I'm doing for you” Peter looked hurt and Stiles' eyebrows knitted together. That look was starting to become quite regular on Peter's face and Stiles knew he caused it.

Stiles gasped for air, still kicking his feet, his hands wrapped around Peter's trying to pull it off. Peter then dropped him and he slid down the wall into a ball on the hard floor. Choking on the air, he scrambled away from Peter on the floor until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

Peter walked towards him, standing at the end of the bed, watching as Stiles' eyes were wide with terror. Nothing was said, only hearts pounding, blood rushing and heavy breathing filled the room. He climbed onto the bed slowly, onto Stiles, straddling him. The teen looked up at him, still scared as to what Peter was to do next.

To his complete and utter shock, Peter ducked his head down to place a soft kiss upon his lips. Stiles returned the kiss, aching for more. Peter was slow, gentle, caring. It stunned him to know how quickly Peter could change. One moment he was a complete psycho and the next he was the most gentle man he'd ever met.

Peter pressed kisses along Stiles' jawline to his neck, sucking softly on the skin, running his tongue over the teens tiny moles. His hands were exploring the teens body, causing goosebumps.

“You're such an extraordinary person, Stiles” Peter breathed into his skin.

Peter sat up, the light of the moon catching his features delicately. His facial hair drove Stiles crazy, his piercing blue eyes glowing. Peter slowly began to unbutton his crisp white shirt, revealing a toned, smooth torso. He moved backwards until he was standing at the edge of the bed again, dropping the shirt on the floor and dragging Stiles closer to him.

Pulling at the shirt he had bought for Stiles, he quickly undressed him too. His fingers worked expertly at his belt, button and zip, slipping the skinning jeans off with no hassle. Stiles sat quietly in his boxers, waiting, his lips plump and eager for whatever Peter had in mind.

Peter took his pants off, standing in front of him completely naked. Stiles' jaw dropped but he quickly closed his mouth. 

“Do you understand what imprinting is, Stiles?” Peter's words made his head snap up so their eyes met.

“Uh..”

“As a wolf, I'm compelled to find my mate. Once I have found my mate, no one else matters. It's a strong bond that stays with me until the day I die. I don't get a choice in this, really. It's my nature. It's the way we are” His voice was so soft Stiles could barely hear it.

“And this matters, why?” Stiles said, trying not to let his eyes wander.

“Because, Stiles, my wolf has chosen you” 

Stiles thought he saw a blush creep over Peter's skin as he looked down, but in the light it was hard to tell. 'Wait. What the actual fuck? I'm Peter's soul-mate?'

“You don't have to accept right now. I don't expect you to. But I really hope you think about it” 

Stiles nodded and Peter leaned back over him, kissing him deeply. 

“I've er. Never actually done this before” Stiles whispered once they broke for air.

He half expected Peter to laugh at him but instead the older man rolled off of him and pulled him into an embrace. He kissed the back of Stiles' head and breathed in his scent.

“If you're not ready, that's fine” Peter assured him.

“No. It's not that I'm not 'ready', I just don't want to disappoint you” Stiles frowned at his own honesty.

“You could never disappoint me. After your breakthrough today there is no way” 

Stiles could feel his smile against his ear, his warm breath sending waves of excitement down to his crotch. He had never imagined his first time to be like this. He had so many feelings for Peter that ranged from utter terror to lust that he could barely think. And now to find out that Peter had chosen him as his soul-mate? It was just too much. But his body wanted him. He needed him.

Stiles turned to face Peter, their bodies pressed into one another. He placed a small kiss against Peter's lips and smiled.

“I want this”

As soon as he said it, he felt a pang of guilt. Because yes he did want Peter but thoughts of Derek flooded his mind almost instantly after. Stiles shook his head. Derek had rejected him, didn't want him and although he felt something for Derek, he knew it would never amount to anything so he decided to let it go. Taking in a deep breath he kissed Peter again.

Peter rolled Stiles onto his back and began kissing down his body. He was sweet and attentive. Stiles had never felt like this, never imagined it to feel so damn good.

Peter worked kissing into Stiles' hips and down his thighs. He stopped, breathing into the skin and Stiles waited eagerly for what Peter was to do next. He released Stiles from his boxers and Stiles tensed.

A warm, wet sensation took over the lower half of his body. He ran his hands over his face, completely giving into Peter's mouth. He never expected it to feel that great. Peter took the whole of Stiles into his mouth, licking and sucking as he took him back out. His fingers were wrapped around the base of him, hot and heavy in his hand. 

He carried on, slowly building a rhythm that Stiles could hardly take. He was tipping over the edge too quickly that he was almost embarrassed but it felt too good not to give into it. After Peter had taken him a few more times, he kissed the tip of Stiles and that's when he let go. Peter cleaned him up with no hesitation and no mess at all. 

Sliding up Stiles' body, he peppered him with kisses before reaching his mouth. Stiles could feel how hard Peter was against him. He wanted to take care of him, to return the favor but Peter wouldn't let him. Instead he took himself in his hand and jerked off, still kissing Stiles, letting him taste himself. 

Once he found his release, he rolled off the bed to clean himself up.

Stiles laid on the bed, numb. He didn't understand what had just happened and the pang he felt because of Derek was still aching, but when Peter came back in the room and cuddled up behind him, he didn't allow himself to care.

//

Peter was already dressed by the time Stiles awoke. Everything rushed back into his head from the night before and he covered himself up, trying to find his boxers. 

“I've got to go out. Tabitha didn't come back last night. Fucking bitch is ruining everything” Peter spat to himself as he put his coat on. 

“Um. Okay? What should I do?” Stiles said, putting one leg through his boxers, still under the sheets.

“Stay here. Don't try to leave, Stiles. Promise me” Peter said, moving towards the bed.

“Okay” Stiles shrugged.

Peter smiled and put his gloves on before exiting the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Stiles decided to go for a shower. Standing underneath the water, he closed his eyes, tipping his head back so the water ran over his face. The room had filled with steam and he'd probably been in there far too long but he didn't care. 

Running his hands through his hair, he held his breath and when he couldn't do it any longer he moved his head out of the water and breathed in as deeply as he could. 

A fierce throbbing pain started in his temples, causing him to drop to the tiles of the shower. His vision blurred and he could see flashes of images, hear people talking, he could smell blood. 

Derek was laying on the floor, the betas surrounding him. He was standing with Scott and Allison, crying. Peter was nowhere to be seen and Tabitha was dead. He moved towards Derek, the betas stepping back, eyes filled with tears. He crouched down and put his hand on Derek's chest, his breathing shallow. His throat was a bloody mess and his eyes were slowly losing their light. They faded from red to blue and then they closed. He screamed but no sound came out.

Stiles was instantly sick. He was back in the shower, the water running over his hunched up frame. He needed to get the fuck out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God damn, this is getting painful to write.
> 
> Enter hunters. Enter feels. Enter plot!
> 
> This is nowhere near the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Erica, Allison and Scott had been moving closer to the house over the course of the night. They couldn't risk being too close knowing Peter would sense they were there, as would Stiles and of course he wouldn't be able to keep his cool. Scott, being his best friend, knew this about Stiles. Once he knew something there was no way he could keep it to himself, though Scott never minded this was serious and he couldn't risk Stiles making it harder for them. 

“I think I can see him” Erica whispered.

“He's leaving” Allison replied.

“Wait” Scott told them, holding his arm out in front of them as they crouched behind the tall bushes that surrounded the house. Or more like mansion.

Peter pulled out of the drive, putting his foot down and heading out of the street towards the Hale house. Scott held his breath, sweat gathering on his forehead. They were so close now.

“We get him, we get back. Let's go” Scott said moving towards the house, gesturing for them to follow him.

The three paced themselves, not wanting to disturb anything in the desolate part of Beacon Hills. Scott hadn't even known the place existed in all his years of living there. They got closer, each checking there was no one around. 

Scott picked up the pace leaving Allison and Erica to do the same. He tried the front door first but of course it was locked. They then moved round the side of the great white house and found a gate covered over with ivy and weeds.

Breaking it down, they stepped over the remains of the rotten wood and along the outskirts of the garden. It hadn't been touched in years, all overgrown and abandoned. 

Approaching the glass doors, Scott stood still thinking he heard something. A car coming down the road. He looked at Erica who had the same concerned expression on her face. Allison started to panic, not being blessed with the werewolves super intensified hearing.

“What is it?” Allison half-whispered, half-shouted.

Scott put his finger to his lips and pointed for Erica to go check out what it was. Scott didn't breathe until Erica came back to tell him the coast was clear. A patrol car. Scott worried for the Sheriff knowing what a state he was in trying to find his son. It only made Scott want to get to Stiles quicker.

Scott tried the door and to his surprise it slid open with ease. They stepped gingerly through it, aware of the fact they may be walking into a trap. Nothing. Nothing happened and Scott let out a long sigh of relief. 

“Erica, you check if there's a basement, he may be being kept downstairs. I will go upstairs”

“What about me?” Allison exclaimed, her voice shaken.

“Check the rooms down here and then come up” 

She didn't look happy about splitting up so Scott seized the moment and kissed her before making his way up the stairs. She smiled up at him before walking into the living room. 

Creeping up the wooden steps, the floorboards creaking beneath him, he started to pick up on Stiles' scent. Forgetting to be quiet, he ran up the remaining steps and into the bathroom where he found Stiles hunched over, still naked, with the shower running over his fragile body through a pane of glass. 

“Stiles! Dude!” Scott called out over the pounding of the water, trying to get a better look at him through the steam. He threw open the glass door, unprepared for what he saw. Stiles looked up at him through worn, red eyes and Scott's breath caught in the back of his throat. 

“I'm here buddy” He said, moving towards his best friend with a towel. 

He turned off the shower and threw the towel round his shoulders, trying to pull him up from the tiles. Walking him towards the bed, he sat him down, trying to dry him at the same time.

Allison and Erica had joined them at some point, not saying a word, just watching as Scott took care of his friend. Stiles let out small whimpers, trying to speak. Scott hushed him softly, patting him dry.

“Find him some clothes” He ordered to the girls. “It's going to be okay, buddy. We're here to get you”

Stiles let out a throaty moan, trying to speak. He put out a hand towards Scott, wrinkled fingertips pointing in his direction. Scott got closer, trying to understand what he was trying to say.

“We need” Stiles breathed, low and helpless. 

Scott leaned in closer.

“We need to save Derek”

//

Stiles had realised what Peter really wanted his power for. Peter didn't just want to gain control again by starting a his own 'team' of magical beings, he wanted to do so by killing Derek and becoming Alpha once more. The thought of betraying Derek made him physically and mentally drained even after what he had learned about the alpha. He couldn't pick himself up from the shower floor and he wasn't sure what he would've done if Scott hadn't come in.

He didn't even think about the pack and how they were probably going crazy trying to find him. He honestly didn't even think they would try. He felt shitty about that but he always felt like he wasn't really part of it. They all said he was but because he wasn't actually a wolf, he always felt like he was missing out on something. Like he wasn't meant to be there. Like he only got in the way with his humanity.

Of course they were all human in a way. They still had their emotions and they did mundane things like go to school, play sports, but they were something greater than that and it was that very reason that Stiles never felt like he could ever be a real part of of the pack.

Knowing he had this power inside him made it even worse because even though he wasn't 100% human, he still wasn't like them. He had craved the bite after Scott had learned to control it and they started to hang out with the rest of the pack. He sometimes even wished it was Derek that bit him instead of Scott, though he still felt like Scott being bitten was his fault. And then he remembered that it was Peter that bit him and he was consumed by the guilt once more.

Scott didn't know. He didn't want Scott to know but he also couldn't keep it from the person he had called his best friend since he was five years old. He deserved to know the truth and with his track record, Derek definitely wouldn't be the one to tell him. He also didn't want to give Peter the gratification, so he had decided he was going to be the one to break the news.

Once Scott had helped him dress and Allison and Erica were back in the room, they crowded him, supporting him.

“We need to move fast, Stiles, so please don't hate us if we hurt you” Scott looked at him with puppy eyes.

“It's fine, dude” Stiles mumbled weakly, trying to look at him through heavy eyelids.

He hadn't realized how much his 'breakthrough' had taken out of him. Through the haziness he was under, thoughts of his Father entered his head. He would be going just as crazy and he still couldn't put his mind at rest because they had a more important task ahead of them. He wanted to call him, tell him not to worry, but he couldn't risk him getting caught in the middle of it.

“How's my dad?” Stiles mumbled into Scott's ear and they carried him down the stairs.

“He's been looking for you every night, Stiles. He's safe. You'll get to see him soon” Scott promised.

They went through the double mahogany doors and were out on the front yard when panic took over each teen.

//

Peter reached the Hale house and slammed his car door in frustration. He could smell Tabitha's pain and he didn't have time for this shit to be happening. As he approached the porch, Isaac and Boyd appeared. They stood in front of the door, arms folded.

“Hello boys. Really? Pulling the bad-wolf act?” Peter laughed to himself. He threw them aside with two strong pushes and brushed his hands together. “I created the bad-wolf act” He snickered once more and walked over the threshold.

Boyd looked at Isaac, both laying on the floor. Isaac looked genuinely hurt, landing awkwardly on his arm, but the healing soon took over and they smiled at one another.

Peter went straight to the basement. His skin crawled, feeling the agony of his family. He moved quickly into the room, coming face to face with his Nephew once more.

“Derek... So, you took my witch. Obviously you wanted me here, so now what?” He smiled wickedly.

“You can have her back when you bring me Stiles” Derek growled.

“No can do, Derek my darling boy. He's on my side. In more ways than one” Peter flashed another grin, each tooth on show.

Derek caught the scent. Stiles. Peter was dripping with Stiles and Peter's eyes flashed knowingly. 

“Of course. You care for the boy but he's mine now, Derek” Peter moved round the room confidently. He didn't show any sign of weakness and just wanted to move things along. He had much bigger issues on his hands. 

Derek couldn't concentrate. He had every intention of killing Peter like he had done before but knowing Peter had been... intimate with Stiles, it threw him and he quickly realised his plan was turning to shit. Peter was in his head, and even being the Alpha, he couldn't get him out. 

Tabitha groaned in the background. Derek had been reading through from of the spells Peter had kept among his possessions. He was glad none of them needed any special ingredients, just blood and a few torturous words.

“I can see what you find so charming about him, you know. He's astounding. Truly. I've never met anyone like him. The power he holds within him is enough to make you lose control. You should've seen him, Derek. He's getting a grip on it now. He's understanding it, controlling it. It's incredible what the mind can do when you really put it to the test” Peter leaned against the window pane, looking out through the bars. He shivered, remembering the screams from that night.

“You see Derek, I can't bring him back to you. I can't let him go, do you understand?” Peter taunted. He knew how Derek felt for the boy long before Derek had worked it out. It made him burn with red hot rage because his wolf had chosen Stiles as his mate and Derek the greatest threat to him.

“He'll reject you” Derek managed through heavy breaths, his chest heaving with anger and frustration, tears threatening to spill over at any moment.

“Oh, I very much doubt that” Peter snapped.

//

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Allison said through heavy breaths, still holding Stiles up.

“Allison, come here” The man gestured for her to meet his side.

“I can't do that, dad. I've got to get Stiles out of here”

Allison's father wasn't supposed to be here this week. He was supposed to be hunting in the south. He had told her, warned her that if she ever saw Scott again, he'd kill him. Tears pricked her eyes but she had to stay strong, not only for herself but for her friends too.

Chris Argent stood, three burly mean behind him armed with crossbows and knives. Allison shook her head.

“Please don't do this dad” She pleaded.

Suddenly one of the hunters aimed the cross bow at Erica, released it and an arrow pierced her arm, causing her to drop Stiles so he was only being held up by Scott and a limp Allison. Erica's eyes flashed yellow, her fangs bared.

“Please, you don't understand what's going on here” Allison shouted over Erica's wailing.

Stiles groaned, trying to gather any strength from within himself. Scott helped him, supporting him as much as he could whilst trying to stand in front of Erica to protect her from any more hits.

“No Allison you don't understand. If you want to be part of this family you will abandon this warped idea that you can run around with werewolves and not face the consequences” He snapped bitterly.

Erica whimpered behind them trying to drag the arrow from her arm, the tip stuck deep in her skin. Stiles managed to stand on his own two feet, although swaying and Scott began to change. One of the hunters aimed their crossbow at him and Allison jumped in front of him.

“Allison what are you doing?” Chris shouted.

“I won't let you hurt him” She answered, her throat hoarse. “You need to let us go” 

Stiles' head was about to explode. He felt numb, though his brain throbbed beneath his skull. He took a deep breath before latching his eyes onto the three hunters standing behind Allison's dad. Within seconds, Stiles could feel the energy building in his mind and letting out an almighty scream of pain, he used his mind to take control of the bows, taking them from their hands and turning them to face the men. Their eyes grew wide, looking at the arrows that were now in their faces.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, trying to bring him back.

His voice echoed through Stiles' head, rattling something inside him. The crossbows dropped to the floor and the three men ran for their lives, leaving Allison's dad standing alone.

Stiles dropped to his knees and Scott pulled him straight back up. He turned to Allison, changing back.

“We've got to get to Derek” He whispered.

“You go. I'll catch up” She assured him.

Scott picked up Erica with his free hand and they moved towards Erica's car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will drag this out until there's nothing left. I am in so much pain writing this. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anything you want to know about the plot, or if you think something needs to be explained further - let me know! I have another document open all the time full of things I need to add later in the story (so don't worry too much, I will wrap everything up all pretty in the end)
> 
> Enjoy, or cry at this chapter. Probably won't get another up until Sunday! Thanks for reading, you lovely lot.
> 
> ASH X

“Dude, what WAS that?” Scott's voice broke half way through. 

He stared hard at Stiles as he got him into the passenger's seat. 

“I don't know” and Stiles didn't. His head was hurting an incredible amount, like his brain was about to start seeping from his ears. 

“Scott” Erica croaked, trying to sit up on the back seat, blood spilling from her arm.  
Scott flailed, arms in the air and everything. Things had gotten so fucked up. He put her seat belt on and got into the driver's seat.

“Wow, this is a really nice car” Scott said, completely side tracked from the situation for a moment.

“Dude” Stiles whined from beside him, his head lulling back into the headrest. 

“Right” Scott mumbled before revving the engine, a small smile on his face, and began speeding down the desolate road as fast as he could.

//

Derek and Peter were circling each other, the sweat on the back of Derek's nape now traveling down his back. He sniffed the air and the overwhelming intimacy from Stiles filled his nostrils. He couldn't believe he'd let Peter trick him into sleeping with him. Or had he? Had Stiles actually consented and enjoyed it? Was he in LOVE with Peter? Derek couldn't handle it.

Staring at each other intensely and not breaking the glace, they circled around Tabitha, who was still strapped to the chair, bound by her own magic.

Peter could've easily helped her by now but he needed Derek weak. He needed to keep him down long enough to get Tabitha free and get back to Stiles.

The air changed between them when they both heard the sound of a car in the distance. Peter took this opportunity to tackle Derek to the floor. They rolled over each other, scrapping with one another until Derek rolled into the wall and Peter jumped up, said a couple witch-y sounding words and Tabitha had sprung up too, cackling, her eyes like flames.

Derek gasped for air, pretty sure he'd broken a couple ribs, again. 

“Not yet” Tabitha whispered into Peter's ear, who was standing, his chest dropping heavily as he looked over Derek, his arm raised with claws bared.

He dropped his arm slowly and pulled Tabitha as he headed for the door.

“Going somewhere?” Isaac smiled, both him and Boyd blocking the doorway.

//

Stiles could feel the Hale house radiating. It looked like it was almost shaking with energy, taking him by the heart and pulling him towards it. The engine turned off and suddenly he could hear everything. He could smell everything. Scott's heart beat. Erica's blood.

“Fuck, I'm healing. Why did it take so long?” She hissed as she rubbed her skin.

“Laced with something nasty, I'm guessing” Scott replied, not sure if the question was actually directed at him or not.

“Probably wolfsbane...” Erica thought aloud.

Stiles dropped his head between his knees. Everything was just so fucking loud and it was obnoxious and he felt clammy, his breathing became erratic. The urge to be sick was overwhelming him but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get to Derek.

//

Peter stepped back and looked at Tabitha who was smiling. His eyes were a piercing electric blue and he smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners and let out a hearty laugh.

“Really boys? Are we going to do this now?” Peter said through laughter.

Tabitha joined in the laughing, who hadn't noticed Derek had stood up and was now just behind her. He grabbed her by the neck, his arms gripping her tight. Her arms came out in front of her, gasping for air, stuttering on saliva and lack of oxygen.

Peter turned round.

“Oh come on, Derek. She's a witch” Peter carried on laughing but something had changed. It wasn't real. It was hollow and it made Derek cringe.

“She's not doing a very good job of defending herself for a witch” Derek spat, adding pressure to her neck.

Isaac and Boyd came further into the room, eyes flashing yellow.

//

The three approached the door but before they could go through, Stiles bent over in pain. He couldn't go any further. He couldn't physically move. The pain was taking over his body and he screamed out in pain. What was happening to him? Why was this happening in the first place? He became angry. He got so fucking mad that he closed his eyes tight, tears running down his face, teeth clenched. He let out another scream, fists shaking. 

“Get away from me!” Stiles screamed out and Scott and Erica looked at each other in horror before stepping back.

That's when Derek ad Peter came running out of the house, closely followed by Boyd and Isaac.

“Get back” Peter shouted, going to Stiles.

Stiles fell to the floor. His head was screaming in agony. He bent down closer to the ground and vomited. Except it wasn't actual vomit, it was blood. A lot of blood.

Derek moved closer, wanting to comfort Stiles. Peter glared at him, putting his hand out, baring his claws and fangs. “Don't come any fucking closer”

Stiles opened his eyes fully, wiping the tears away and looked down at the leaves that were now covered in his blood. He started to shake, but this time with fear. What the fuck was happening to him?

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sunk to the floor, curling up into a ball. Peter moved so his head was resting on his knees. He stroked Stiles' head and cooed him as if he were a child.

“Get away from him!” Scott shouted, lunging at Peter but Tabitha threw him to the ground.

“This isn't a joke. He needs real help” Erica called out, Isaac and Boyd at her side.

“All he needs is me” Peter said, his voice soothing as he brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair. 

Stiles whimpered, his body shivering with the pain and the warm sensation he was getting from Peter being so close to him. The ringing in his ears had stopped, his stomach no longer hurt and everything was quieter than before but his body was out of control. He couldn't stop himself from shaking and it terrified him. 

He glanced up, Peter still stroking his hair. He then looked over to Derek who was stood, tears in his eyes. Stiles was confused. They weren't tears, really, were they? Derek wouldn't cry over him being in pain. Derek was a god damn liar who hated Stiles. Wasn't he? 

The thinking got too much and eventually he just stopped. Turned everything off and let his head roll back onto Peter's lap. He didn't feel Peter pick him up, carry him to the car and strap him in. He didn't hear Scott's screams of protests or see Tabitha disappear into the woods. He didn't see Derek's eyes as they spilled with water, before he wolfed out and took off. 

//

The only thing he saw was Peter's face when he woke up. He was strapped to a chair, thick dark leather binding his wrists, something inscribed upon it. He looked into Peter's gaze and then looked away.

“I told you not to go anywhere” Peter spoke softly.

“It wasn't my idea. I was pretty much out of it when they got here” Stiles protested.

“I can't let this go unpunished, Stiles. You hurt me. Again” Peter bit out.

Stiles noticed a table behind him. On top sat many bows, vials, bottles. Potions? He began to panic.

“Please, please, just, please don't do this” Stiles stuttered, trying to free his wrists. No luck.

Peter moved closer to him, picking up a small blue vile and tilted Stiles' head back. Stiles wouldn't open his mouth, closed it as tight as he possible could, breathing heavily through his nose.

“It will only hurt a little” Peter said, tears springing in his eyes. “I don't want to hurt you, Stiles. But you can't keep going behind my back. This is to just make sure you don't do it again, okay?”

Tabitha appeared behind Peter but didn't say anything. She just watched in the shadows, her eyes dull.  
Stiles shook his head fiercely before Peter pried open his mouth and tipped the blue liquid down his throat.

It burned, it fucking burned but he didn't cry out in pain. He kept strong, though the pain was fucking unreal. His body couldn't handle any more of this magical pain. 'I am human' Stiles said as a mantra in his head. He couldn't let the magic get to him. He needed to stay human. To be himself.

“Peter, that was too much! You're going to liquify his insides” Tabitha called out.

“If I wanted your opinion, I would've fucking asked for it. This is your fault in the first place” Peter shouted.

She dropped her head and didn't say another word.

Stiles passed out, once-a-fucking-gain, his insides on fire. This witchy voodoo shit was really starting to fuck him off.

//

Derek ran out of air. As a wolf he could go forever. He could probably run until he was old and brittle but this was different. He couldn't breathe. His chest heaved for something greater than air. For something else. For someone. Stiles. 

He should've been the one to take Stiles back home, make him feel better. Take him to his Father, anything. He should've been the one. But Peter wouldn't let him go. He was taking Stiles away from him, not that he ever belonged to him in the first place and Stiles had every right to be angry at him and turn to Peter, but he still felt as if Peter was taking him and it sat heavily in his heart.

He had lost to Peter. He would probably never find anyone that was even close to Stiles in the way he made him feel. He had lost his soul-mate to his Uncle. His fucking Uncle?! He cursed aloud, kicking the dirt and leaves.

Stiles meant everything to him and all he could really focus on was getting him back, not only for him but for Scott, his Father... He just needed Stiles back.

Sinking to the floor, crouching over the pile of leaves he had just kicked into the air, he heard a branch snap and he froze. He then stood slowly and turned around.

“Hello, Derek, long time no see” Chris Argent spoke, Allison looking at him with guilt in her eyes before she bowed her head.

“Fuck” was all Derek could manage as three others made themselves known behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek cursed himself for his lack of awareness in the woods. Standing against a mental fence. Strapped to it, his legs were apart and his arms were above his head, he waited for the hunters to begin whatever torture routine they had planned. He wasn't scared, he was just pissed. He was pissed that he had let himself get caught up in his head and get captured when he had so many bigger things to attend to. This was really just a waste of his time.

A strong beam of light engulfed Derek. His eyes forced themselves shut but the light still felt as if it was burning into his retinas. 

“Seriously?! Didn't Kate already do this?” Derek shouted, hoping the light would turn off soon.

“She did. It was quite effective until your little puppy dog turned up”

Derek laughed as the light turned off and Chris Argent stood before him. He felt sad for the man who was a shell of his former self. His eyes were heavy and worn out. Derek couldn't blame the man, after all, he had lost his father, sister and wife. Each death linked to a werewolf. As much as he hated hunters, he knew what it was like to lose family, even if it was their fault in the first place.

And then the sympathy disappeared. 

A bolt of electricity ran through his veins, shocking him into submission. He screamed out, not stopping to think about looking weak. It fucking hurt and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Chris turned the power off again and laughed, a hollow sound filling the room the, making Derek feel sick.

//

Allison watched from the window. She hated Derek for biting her mother but accepted what had happened in some sort of warped 'my life is full of supernatural mis-haps and I'm in love with a werewolf' way. Derek didn't really deserve this. He was Scott's alpha, after all and her mother had tried to kill him. As much as it hurt to watch Derek get away with it, she didn't want this. Derek was just protecting his pack. 

She thought back to what she'd seen in Peter's house. All the photographs, articles and notes strewn over the place. It made her shiver as the realisation that they had been watched for months crept over her skin. She hadn't told anyone yet, not really having the chance, but she knew she would need to. She quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Scott.

'Dad's got Derek. Old farm house. Hurry'

//

“As if this could get any worse” Scott moaned to Erica, Isaac and Boyd as they hung out in the station.

They had been waiting for Derek to come after Peter had taken Stiles with him. He'd felt so useless watching his best friend be taken away by some psychotic werewolf but he couldn't fight him on his own. They were back to square one on the Stiles front and one step behind that now Derek had been caught.  
“Shit” Erica exclaimed as she read the text from Allison.

Isaac grabbed the phone and his eyes flashed yellow.

“We've got to go get him” Isaac said, already on his feet, pacing angrily.

“No, Isaac. We've got to have a plan. Get out heads on straight. We can't just go charging into a house full of hunters” Boyd tried to explain but Isaac was already too pissed, his features morphing into his wolf.

“He's our alpha, Boyd” Isaac whispered, though his expression was strong and full of fury.

That was all that needed to be said.

//

“I've been waiting a long time to get you like this, Derek” Chris stared up at him.

“What? Half dressed and strapped to a fence?” Derek chuckled sarcastically, panting from the pain.

Chris shocked him once more. Derek flailed in pain against the metal. When it stopped, Derek's eyes flashed crimson and bared his fangs.

“Oooh scary” Chris mocked him and stood closer. “You're not going to be so full of yourself when I slaughter your pack of misfit teenagers in front of you” 

Derek chose not to say anything. They may be wolves but Chris wouldn't kill them. Not with his daughter being there. He could smell the overbearing sadness coming from Allison when the pack were mentioned. He truly was happy for Scott, but he knew being in love with a hunters daughter was bad news.

Chris paced in front of him, his expression pensive. He then picked up a large hunting knife, the sort of size you'd use on deer and held it out in front of Derek, the tip of the blade hovering by his abdomen.

“I want to see you in half so badly that I don't think I can wait for your little followers to get here” Chris spat, the blade barely touching the skin.

A crash behind him broke the gaze he had in Derek's eyes. Whipping round, the knife still out in front of him, he saw one of his friends thrown through the window, revealing Allison standing petrified with Scott, Erica, Boyd and one mad as hell Isaac.

Isaac leaped through the window pane and as a hunter came at him with a knife, Boyd jumped in the way and kicked the guy into the wall.

The last hunter came out of the shadows, grabbing Erica from behind by the throat, quickly replacing his hand with a knife.

“Let her go” Boyd threatened.

“Or what, doggy” The hunter said, a bandana wrapped round his neck.

“Or I will rip your throat out” He smiled, revealing his fangs.

Scott was in front of Allison, protecting her from the wolves and violence. He watched carefully, not exactly sure of what they were capable of. 

All of a sudden Isaac was running at the hunter and Boyd too. The hunter pushed Erica into them and Isaac caught Erica in his arms before she fell, whilst Boyd side-stepped her and slashed the hunters neck with his claws. Once the hunter was down, he stood above him, breathing heavily.

No one moved. 

Erica was clinging to Isaac, their mouths wide open. Boyd turned slowly to look at his pack members, guilt stricken.

“Get me down from here” Derek ordered.

Chris was nowhere to be seen.

Isaac and Scott untied Derek and he put his shirt back on. He found his leather jacket, everyone was still quiet and waiting for Derek's word.

//

Chris opened the door to the back exit and jumped back when he was met by a well groomed face.

“Going somewhere?” The man said, his voice smooth and gentle.

Chris then felt the energy drain from him and as he fell to the floor, the last thing he saw was an auburn haired woman smiling down at him.


	15. Chapter 15

“We are going to talk about that another time” Derek gestured to the body that was now buried behind the Farm house. “For now, we need to rest. Station tomorrow, 6am” Derek ordered and no one dared argue.

Everyone slumped away from the farm house and off in the direction of their houses. Isaac hung back with Derek.

“I didn't know he was going to do that” Isaac started.

“I don't think Boyd knew, either” Derek replied, walking through the woods, raging inside but showing nothing on the outside.

He could usually let barriers down with Isaac but he couldn't tonight. He just wanted to go home, work out some of the stress, shower and sleep. 

“Are you going to talk to him?” Isaac whispered, stopping mid-walk.

Derek swung round to face him and a low growl escaped his throat.

“I will handle it, Isaac. Go home” 

Isaac's shoulders slumped and his head bowed. He nodded and took off in another direction. Derek ran a rough hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to bite at Isaac, but he didn't know what the fuck to do. Boyd had killed someone and he couldn't find it in himself to help him through it. He was a lousy alpha.

Once home, Derek undressed and began to work out in the living room. Usually it was a great stress-reliever but now it was making him more wound up. He started hitting the punching bag in the corner of the room, gaining a steady pace until thoughts of Stiles with Peter, Boyd killing someone, Isaac's sad expression and Chris's laughing ringing in his ears all got too much and the punching bag came off the hooks and into the wall, leaving dents in the brick.

Derek sunk to the floor. He needed help. When things got too bad he would call his sister, talk things through with her and everything would fall back into step. But he couldn't this time and knowing this made his heart swell and caused his throat to cease up. Tears streamed down his face as he panted for breath, his arms around his throat, trying to make himself breathe again. 

He though about Stiles, how he moved, his hands, his smile, his floppy hair. He thought about spending the night with him, sleeping by his side, watching him take small sleepy breaths with a smile on his face. 

Derek moved his hands to his chest slowly as his breathing began to even out. He took a deep shaky breath in and exhaled the same until he was sure he could move again. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he took his cell phone from his pocket.

'If you get this message, just know that I never meant to lie to you. I will explain everything, I promise'

Watching the message send to Stiles was almost enough to bring on another panic attack but once it was sent, he hoped that if he did get the text that he would at least want to give Derek a chance to explain himself. And if Peter had gotten to it first, then he would have to make a house call.

//

'If you get this message, just know that I never meant to lie to you. I will explain everything, I promise' Stiles read the message over and over. He didn't know exactly what Derek meant by any of it, but he was starting to realize that he wanted to know. That he cared for Derek more than he let on. He hoped it wasn't how Peter made it out. He felt guilty. The feelings he had for Derek before any of this had started started to haunt him once more, with the memories of Peter touching him flooding his mind too. 

Peter had come home with a smile on his face, obviously pleased with himself about something and had given him his phone to call his father but when he had turned it on, a flood of messages came through. The only one he cared to read was the one from Derek. 

He dialed his fathers number and waited for him to pick up.

“STILES?!” Sheriff Stilinski shouted into the receiver.  
“Hey Dad” Stiles laughed awkwardly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

“Where are you? I'm going to come and get you. Oh Stiles I've missed you so much, Son” His Dad rattled into the phone.

“I can't come home yet, Dad” Stiles said, tears springing in his eyes at the wrecked sound of his Dad's voice.

“Why not? Stiles, if someone is keeping you held somewhere, we will find you” 

“Trust me, Dad, it will all be over soon and then I will tell you everything” Stiles was struggling to keep the tears back.

“Stiles, please Son, please tell me where you are” The sheriff cried into the phone.

Stiles cried too, unable to hold it in any longer.

“Soon, Dad. I love you” 

Peter was watching Stiles from the doorway. On hearing Stiles' last words, he walked over to him, took the phone, ended the call and turned it off and threw it against the wall. Stiles watched in horror as the phone smashed into tiny pieces.

“Fuck you, Peter” Stiles spat.

Peter ran two hands through his hair and gave him a pained look before disappearing from the room. Stiles threw himself back down on the bed and let out a scream, watching as the chandelier started to swing side to side. He focused his anger on the ridiculous thing and shouted again, everything in his lungs escaping, causing him to rise from the bed, his limbs sprawling out.

With a crash, the chandelier fell to the floor, diamonds, pieces of gold and glass scattering across the wooden floor. 

He slumped back into the pillows, afraid of himself for a second. He was beginning to realize what power he actually possessed and it hit him like a brick wall. He could feel Peter on the other side of the door. He could feel how scared and excited he was and it made Stiles' stomach turn. 

He hoped that his Dad had tried to track the call, got something that would help them find him. But he wasn't going to rely on them. Instead he decided to work on a plan himself.

Peter left soon after the chandelier incident. Tabitha gave him a guilty look before putting the house on some witchy lock down. Nothing could go in or out, how fucking perfect Stiles thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload and I'm sorry this is the most frustrating story ever. I need some STEREK but we're not quite there yet. But trust me, there will plenty of feels.
> 
> The next couple chapters will be winding the story down into a much happier place. And you know, things will actually get explained!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these latest ones.
> 
> ASH X

Stiles began picking up the pieces of his cell phone, trying to figure out how to put it back together. 'Hey, if Kim Basinger could do it in Cellular, I can do it' He told himself. After what seemed like hours, he gave up as it was useless, Peter had done a grade A job and he slumped against the wall in frustration. 

“Scott, Derek, anybody, if you can hear me, please for the love of God, help me” He said, closing his eyes tight.

From downstairs he could hear a commotion and he pressed his ear against the door. He opened it slightly, only to become face to face with Tabitha. She put a finger to her lips and moved into the bedroom with Stiles, closing the door behind her.

Stiles moved backwards into the room, putting his hands up in defense and not really knowing why. She took her finger from her lips and Stiles dropped his hands. They stood staring at each other for a moment, their energy settling in the room. 

“We haven't really had a chance to speak, what with everything going on all at once” She laughed suddenly and then her face fell into a tight grimace. “I'm so sorry, Stiles. If I had known he was going to come back and do this...” She trailed off, hoping Stiles knew what she wanted to say, without Peter hearing.

He nodded, understanding. He could tell how much she disliked Peter, how he used her and had carried on using her even though her debt to him was paid. 

“Hey Tabitha, can I ask you something?” Stiles said, settling against the bed. 

“Sure” She smiled, eying the pieces of chandelier and then turning her attention back to him.

“What did Peter give me? That stuff that burnt?” He asked, remembering the boiling hot feeling in his stomach.

“It was just a potion. One that mimics the feeling you caused in someone else. The reason it hurt you so much was because that's how you leaving caused Peter to feel” She explained earnestly. 

“Wow” Stiles breathed out. He hadn't really taken the whole 'choosing you as my mate' thing seriously. 

“I told him never to use it again as your powers may not take it too kindly next time” She sidestepped the chandelier and joined Stiles. “I'm sorry” She whispered, looking at her lap.

“Don't be. Hey, Tabitha, another question – what's going on downstairs?”

She looked up fiercely, her hair whipping back. “I can't. I can't tell you. Not yet” She looked so upset with herself that Stiles found it hard not to reach out and touch her arm. She smiled softly at the contact and thanked him silently. 

“TABITHA” Peter called from downstairs. 

She stood abruptly, gave Stiles a weary look and left the room. What he really wanted to ask was whether Peter really did plan on having him help in the killing of the pack but held his tongue in fear that it would be true, and he still hadn't figured out how he was going to get out of the house.

“What the fuck is going on?” Stiles asked the room, for the millionth time.

//

Tabitha came into the living room as Chris received a blow to the jaw from Peter. They had left to the house to track the hunter down, missing whatever had happened in the Farm house and taken him to another secluded part of Beacon Hills. There, they had tied him to a tree and Tabitha performed a few spells to get him to tell them what had happened that night. He had explained that he had just wanted to hurt Derek for what he'd done to his family. Peter had just laughed at him the whole time, feeling zero sympathy when all he could think about was the fire. They had then left him there and returned to the house. Peter needed to see Stiles, to make sure he was okay before bringing Chris back. He had been on a high and wanted to do something nice for his chosen mate, giving him permission to call his father. When Stiles had broken the chandelier, he had decided it was time to let his real powers come out. They went back to collect Chris, who was semi-conscious at this point, cold and delirious from the magic and brought him back to the house. 

The sun was starting to rise again, causing the room to brighten and allowing Chris to see everything in the room. Everything Peter had gathered when he'd come back from the dead. 

“Peter” Tabitha said, trying to stop him from causing any more damage.

“You're right. This isn't going to help make up for all the lives lost at the hands of your sister” Peter spat, stepping backwards.

Chris' head hung low as he tried to gain focus. 

“Kate...” He began. “Kate didn't follow the code. The fire was all on her. And she's been punished. She's dead. It's over, Peter”

“Not by a long shot. Until I have killed every single hunter in this town, it's not over” Peter growled. “But your death is going to be the most unfortunate. Allison will have no one but Scott, a werewolf, the creature you despise most and it's all down to you. I held Kate and your father accountable for the deaths of my family but you, you're the worst. You let your wife call the shots, almost killing a young werewolf, you train your daughter to become a hunter against her will and even after everything, you still come after us with this idea that you can avenge your losses. It's just so sad” Peter looked down at Chris with pitying eyes and then to Tabitha.

“Don't get me wrong, you're not all bad. Again, this is why it's unfortunate that you will die. You helped with that Kanima problem, and I admired that you put your differences aside with Derek and his pack, but you are still a hunter” Peter smirked, gesturing to Tabitha.

Tabitha stood in front of Chris now, he arms raised slightly above her head and started to recite a spell. 

From upstairs, Stiles could feel the energy filling the house and felt compelled to go downstairs. His feet carried him to the living room, where Peter smiled at him and opened his arms. Stiles was drawn to them and Peter turned him to face Chris, holding his arms from behind. Stiles couldn't move any more, he was stuck watching as Tabitha caused Chris to writhe around in pain. 

“Soon you'll have enough energy to do this” Peter was almost giddy as he whispered into the teens ear.

Stiles couldn't look away. Tabitha carried on the spell until a surge of something dark took over and he raised his hand to Chris, but just before the force let itself out of Stiles' hand, it moved to face Tabitha. She flew back into the wall, the spell broken.

Chris' head lolled back and forth and Peter pushed Stiles away.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He shouted.

“What you want me to do” Stiles replied. 

Peter went over to help Tabitha up, but she wasn't moving and Stiles had already untied Chris from the chair he was strapped to. Seriously, what was with all the strapping people to things?

From his position on the floor, crouched next to Tabitha's lifeless body, Peter looked at Stiles.

“Don't leave, Stiles”

Peter felt weak, his connection to Tabitha's magic severed. 

Stiles said nothing but he gave a look at Peter that was a mixture of pain, guilt, sadness and anger before disappearing out of the house and into Peter's car. He drove Chris to the Argent house and helped him inside, using his phone to call Allison who was staying at Scott's.

When they arrived, Stiles was nowhere to be seen. 

He had returned back to Peter's house, unable to help himself, knowing Peter would do something terrible to his father and friends if he didn't.

Stepping through the living room door, he saw Peter leaning over and giving Tabitha an injection of some sort. He then stood upright and walked over to Stiles. Stiles didn't breathe, frightened of what Peter was going to do to him. He closed his eyes waiting for pain to hit him but was completely taken aback instead.

Peter just wrapped his arms around him, whispering 'thank you' over and over again into Stiles' ear.

//

Scott met everyone in the station, minus Allison who was looking after her father, and explained what had happened as best he could. Derek demanded to know details, but he couldn't tell him anything other than that Stiles had brought Chris back to the house, called Allison to tell her he was hurt and needed help and that Stiles had just disappeared again.

“Is he like, working for Peter now?” Erica asked, afraid of the reaction from the other wolves.

“No!” Derek shouted, causing each werewolf to tense.

“I think Stiles is trying to keep himself alive and by staying with Peter he is guaranteeing his fathers safety too. He's...” Isaac trails off.

“Isaac's right. Stiles would never betray us like that. He's pack” Derek assured them.

“He's my best friend. If I know Stiles he's probably already got some crazy plan in motion” Scott says. 

“So what are we going to do?” Isaac asks and each wolf looks to Derek, expectantly.

Derek froze. He had no idea. The full moon was coming up and the teens were going to be out of control and wait. The full moon.

“That's what he's waiting for” Derek said allowed.

“Come again?” Erica says.

“The full moon. Peter is waiting for the full moon before making his next move” Derek explains. “You are still young, the full moon still effects you and Peter will use this to his advantage. He'll want to go up against me, knowing each of you will be too out of your minds to help” It was all starting to make sense.

Peter wanted to become alpha again but with a pack in tow, it was hard to get to Derek on his own and with Tabitha and Stiles at his sides, it would be easy for them to keep the betas away whilst Peter took on Derek.

“Dude?” Scott said after a minute, raising his eyebrows in wait when Derek had stopped talking.

“I know what I have to do now” Derek said, nodding his head and leaving the betas just as confused as before.

//

Stiles had managed to get a couple of hours sleep by the time Peter was waking him up again. He had breakfast with him and Stiles quickly dived in, scooping as much food into his mouth as humanly possible.

Peter sat on the other side of him, reading a book. It was all so surreal. Like this was their normal, day-to-day routine. Except it wasn't. 

“You really hurt Tabitha, you know. Drained her completely. I feared her dead” Peter spoke, not looking away from his book.

“Okay, Shakespeare” Stiles said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I didn't mean to hurt her, it just happened” He put another piece of bacon into his mouth.  
“It was very impressive” Peter responded, still not looking up from his book.

Stiles recognized the symbols on the spine from the leather straps that Peter had buckled him to the chair with. They were evidently something to do with witches and he let it go.

“When does this all end?” Stiles blurted out, sick of Peter's bullshit.

“When I fucking say so” Peter snaps back, closing the book and sitting up on the bed. “You have to understand, everything I am doing is for you. You, Stiles, okay? So that we can be together and start fresh. This is just the 'typing up loose ends' stage” Peter smiles, an excited energy radiating from him.

Stiles doesn't know what to do with that. A weird part of him wants to believe Peter cares about him, but he doesn't know why. He hates the man for taking him away from his family, friends... but then there this connection he's got with him, one that makes him feel like everything Peter feels for him is true, that he really did choose his as his mate. 

“Okay” Stiles simply said, not wanting to add anything more in fear of him hurting Peter's feelings again, resulting in more stress and pain.

“I can hear your heart beat, Stiles” Peter moves the breakfast tray away and moves closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. “I really hope you accept me as your mate. I will make you a very happy man”

And it's times when Peter acts like this that Stiles is pulled in, once again, to the softer side of the werewolf and all his caring is thrown into the wind.

Peter pressed a soft kiss upon Stiles' lips and before he knows it, he's underneath Peter and giving himself to the wolf.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dudes, I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up! You can all thank 'Robyn' who gave me the kick up the arse I needed.
> 
> Thanks to those still reading, expect another chapter soon!
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> ASH X

Stiles awoke with Peter draped over him, snoring softly into the back of his neck. He unfolded the weres' arms with ease and slipped out of the room. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he hoped desperately that he hadn't woken Peter. He crept into the living room where Tabitha was still sleeping, arms over her chest in a resting position. She looked almost as if she wasn't breathing and a pang of guilt pooled in his stomach. 

He moved closer to her, hovering over her almost lifeless looking body. He leaned in closer, a hand stretched out ready to check her pulse. Just as his fingers were about to make contact with her skin he felt a steel cold grip wrap around his wrist. 

Stiles jumped back, cautious not to let out a scream and wake the sleeping werewolf upstairs. Tabitha looked down right murderous, eyes burning into his.

“Do you have any idea how much that hurt?!” Tabitha whisper-shouted, pushing herself to sit up on the couch. 

“I couldn't let you hurt him. I couldn't let him die like that” Stiles reasoned, looking down.

He felt a warm sensation run through his shoulder and it took him a moment to realize it was Tabitha's hand comforting him. She looked sad for him, like she understood everything he was feeling in one look.

The air gradually got lighter, the room beginning to fill with the pleasant sunrise. He missed that. He missed being able to go outside. He felt imprisoned here in the house. None of what was going on in his life made any sense and he longed for his father, for his friends but he knew he had to complete whatever was needed of him before he could return to his life. Or what was left of it.

“You should go back to bed” Tabitha smiled, taking her hand away.

Stiles nodded slowly before looking at her through half-shut, heavy eyelids.

“I'm sorry”

//

The full moon was fast approaching and all Peter had Stiles do was practice controlling his power. Stiles couldn't bare to call it 'magic' so settled on words like energy or power. Tabitha would sit with him for hours, going through spells passed down to her dating back to thousands of years ago. She would tell Stiles he was special and they would even laugh and joke, all the while Peter would sit and watch them, not saying a word.

Stiles learned from Tabitha that the book Peter had was full of spells and other information written by witches, for witches. The symbols were for things like protection spells or binding spells. Or for making sure you can't leave your chair when an angry werewolf wants to teach you a lesson, Stiles thought. 

As one of their four hour sessions came to an end, Stiles saw Peter slip out of the room and took a chance to question Tabitha on what was actually going to happen.

“I don't know exactly. Peter is playing his cards pretty close to his chest. I know he wants to become alpha once more and that the full moon is coming. We're going to help him, Stiles. You know that's what we have to do, right?” She didn't look Stiles in the eyes as she packed away ingredients and books.

“But the only way to do that...” Stiles was numb, reliving the vision he had of a bloodied Derek.

“You're smart Stiles. We need you, Peter needs you. This is what your powers are for” She smiled softly and rose from the floor.

“Why does it have to be Derek?” Stiles felt guilty for wishing it upon someone else but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let Derek die. Even though he was a giant asshole and the biggest liar he had ever met. He couldn't do what was being asked of him.  
“You know he can't. It's revenge, Stiles. Pure and simple. It has to be Derek” Tabitha looked down at him and held out her hand.

“Why are you still here?” Stiles said, taking her hand and getting to his feet.

“Because I owe him. I was mad at first, that he was dragging me into all this, but Peter saved me”

“Surely that debt has been paid, Tabitha. You know, you kinda made him rise from the dead and taught him how to become some super-magical-werewolf” Stiles argued.

Tabitha looked like she was starting to get angry. Her body language defensive. 

“You don't understand. He didn't just save my life, he gave me a new one. I know it's cliché, but I was about to be killed, Stiles. There was a pack going round killing witches. My whole coven was murdered. Peter saved me by chance as he was looking for the hunters that were after the pack” Tabitha laughed as Stiles quirked an eyebrow. She began to relax again, packing more things away with her back to him.

“It was a mess. After he saved me, he looked after me. He isn't so bad, Stiles. He's just angry at what happened to his family and losing mine... I just sympathize with him. He lets his anger get the better of him sometimes and even I want to put a hex bag in his pillow case but he cares about us. You know that, Stiles. Deep down you know how much he cares, right?” She turned to face him and waited for a reply.

He nodded and looked away. Stiles was stunned. He did know what Tabitha was saying was true but he still couldn't be persuaded to kill his friends, his pack... There was no way he would be able to play his part when it came to it and instead focused all his energy on stopping whatever horrible plan Peter had cooked up for the full moon.

//

Derek was laying in the middle of his bed reading more on the types of magic Peter had been learning from the witch when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He knew who it was and why they were there so he swallowed hard and sat up.

“Come in” The gruffness maybe a little too much.

Boyd's head peaked round the door first before his whole body followed it.

“Can we talk?” Boyd said, his mannerisms completely off.

Derek put his arm out to gesture to the edge of the bed. Boyd took a seat, the bed dipping down low. Neither wolf said anything for a few minutes. Derek watched as Boyd came undone in front of him. He was sweating, hands moving uncontrollably in his lap. 

“I just keep thinking about his family” Boyd whispers, not looking up. “I just keep thinking I've taken someones father away and that some kid out there has lost their childhood” He manages to get out before tears fall.

It hurt to see him like this. Boyd was his beta and he couldn't stand seeing him so distraught over something Derek rarely thought about. 

“It was us or him. He would've killed you and Erica, taken you away from your families, from me. You did what you had to do to protect the pack” Derek assured him.

“But how do I get rid of the guilt, Derek?” Boyd looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks.

“You don't. But it'll fade over time. You need to control yourself next time. You gave us all a scare” Derek leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. “You'll be fine” Derek moved back to his sitting position on the bed and picked up the book again.

Boyd took this as a sign for him to leave and got up. He hovered for a second before looking back to Derek. Derek looked up and raised his eyebrows.

“Thanks. You're not such a crappy alpha after all” Boyd laughed, his voice hoarse and left the room.

Derek let out a noise that resembled a small laugh and shook his head before going back to reading.

//

Allison had been looking after her father the best she could but she needed to get out of the house. She called Scott to meet her on the edge of the woods.

Waiting in her car, her thumbs thrummed upon the steering wheel. She needed to tell Scott about Peter's house. She'd been remembering more the longer she thought about it and needed to tell him before she forgot.

She practically jumped out of her skin when Scott opened the car door and jumped in, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Woah! Just me” Scott beamed, his cute puppy-dog eyes making her forgive him straight away.

She clutched her chest and leaned in to kiss him.

“So I have some things to tell you” She said, tone serious.

“I have a feeling I'm totally not going to like this”

//

Peter laid out a beautiful spread for dinner. The large oak table in the center of the room was now draped in a white lace cloth, decorated with bowls of sweet smelling roses. Candles were placed down the middle of the table and dishes, silver platters, cutlery, champagne in a bucket and crystal glasses all sat upon the wooden surface.

It was rather intimate for the three of them. But when Peter ushered Tabitha out of the room and they exchanged smiles, Stiles realized it would just be the two of them and his heart rate quickened with anticipation.

Peter dished their food up and poured Stiles a glass of champagne.

“So not only do you kidnap, hold hostage and make me do magic, but you also supply me, a teenage boy, with alcohol – you should be ashamed” Stiles shakes his head.

“Don't forget fuck, Stiles” Peter smiles his devilish grin and the vulgarity sends a flush down Stiles' neck.

Once he's finished, he takes a seat opposite Stiles and begins eating, gesturing with his knife for Stiles to do the same. They eat in silence, Stiles aware that Peter is watching him the whole time. When Stiles gets to the point that if he eats anymore he may explode, he sets his cutlery down and takes a big gulp of champagne. 

“This is actually pretty good”

“I have good taste” Peter replies.

“I didn't even think werewolves could get drunk” 

“They can't. Concentrated wolfsbane” Peter raises his glass with a smirk.

The intensity of which Peter looked at Stiles with was getting too much for him. Peter stood and moved to the seat next to the teen, taking his hands in his.

“I wanted to ask you something” Peter breaks the silence, rubbing his thumb over Stiles' knuckles softly. He looked excited. It was something that still didn't look right on the face of Peter Hale.

Stiles looked at his hands and shifted in his seat, waiting for whatever Peter was going to say. He raised his eyebrows and Peter laughed.

“Right, yes. Okay. I'm nervous, Stiles” Peter said. His face looked so different. He looked younger, more care-free. But he also seemed serious and it panicked him.

Stiles chose not to say anything, scared he may ruin whatever Peter had in store for him and not wanting to be punished once more. Instead he focused on the crinkles around Peter's eyes, the soft stubble that sculpted his face and the soft pink lips he couldn't help but give into. 

“Stiles. You're my mate. My wolf has made that abundantly clear and there's nothing I can do to change it. Not that I would want to, because have you seen how beautiful you are? And you're clever, not to forget gifted” Peter cleared his throat. “I've spoken to Tabitha and she said it should be fine. Once I'm alpha again, and this whole mess is behind us...” Peter looked harder into Stiles eyes, thumb still brushing over his knuckles, hands now clammy.

“I would like to give you the bite” Peter smiled, he was positively beaming at Stiles, nearly every perfect-white tooth on show. 

//

“That's creepy. That's so creepy” Scott strained his voice, leaning forwards in the passenger seat. 

“I know. And what's worse is that Stiles is still there” Allison replied.

She'd explained what the room had looked like. Papers everywhere and photographs. It hadn't seemed right at all. There were so many of Stiles and Scott together but there was also a lot on Scott and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Why would there be so many of me?” Scott turned to look up at Allison, still hunched over.

“I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon enough” She replied, looking up through the windshield at the almost full moon.

//

Derek was surprised when he heard a car approaching the house. He looked through the window and stepped back in further shock when he saw it was the sheriffs cruiser. Panic began to settle in the alpha's chest as he rushed down the stairs.

He put his cool and collected face on and opened the front door. 

“Sheriff Stilinksi” Derek held his hand out but the look on the mans face meant business.

He also looked so out of it. Like losing Stiles meant he had lost himself. Derek could tell he hadn't slept in a while, he knew that he had been out day and night trying to find his son and the guilt he felt knowing exactly where Stiles was and being able to do nothing about it overwhelmed him.

“This better not have anything to do with you, Hale!” The sheriff poked a finger in his direction.

“He's not here if that's what you mean. I've been trying to find him too” Derek supplied.

“I spoke to him you know? I spoke to him and he told me he can't come home yet. What does that even mean? Where is my son?” He choked out, voice strained. “Derek you've got to help me find him, make sure he's safe. I'm going crazy” The man sank to sit on the steps of the porch. 

Derek joined him, he could practically smell the mans pain. 

“We're all doing the best we can” Derek said, his voice small.

“I just need my son back” The sheriff whispered.

Derek's chest went tighter. He could sympathize with the man. He had lost family too and Stiles... Stiles meant everything to him. His wolf had chosen him and he was aching from the inside out to have him back in his life, even if he had accepted Peter as his mate.

After what seemed like hours, the sheriff finally stood, breathing heavily. He looked Derek straight in the eye as he rose with him. He cleared his throat, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Help find my boy” was the last thing he said before getting back into his cruiser.

//

Returning to the bedroom after taking a shower, Stiles came back to another intimate setting. Peter had laid petals on the bed, vases of flowers on the side tables and lit candles. Classical music played softly, quietly, in the background.

“Really?” Stiles cocked an eyebrow.

“I wanted tonight to be special. You've finally accepted me as your mate” Peter beamed at him, the candlelight flickering, illuminating his naked body softly.

Stiles swallowed hard. He hadn't accepted the bite, but he had promised to think about it. To keep Peter from losing his shit, however, he had told Peter he was ready to accept him. He wasn't sure exactly how it worked but he was sure he was probably screwed from then on.

“Come” Peter gestured for him to move closer with two fingers.

Stiles moved, legs on autopilot and stood at the side of the bed.

“Stiles” Peter grinned, eying the towel.

The soft white towel dropped to his feet before he climbed onto the bed.

//

“Don't you think it's weird though? That there were so many of Scott” Allison pushed.

Derek let out a low growl. He was screwed. The two had burst through the door the next morning, demanding answers. He was mortified at what Allison had described to him. He felt the same shiver run down his spine at the thought of being watched by his uncle for so long.

He was then terrified of Scott finding out the truth. It wasn't something he had ever planned on telling him, considering the only person who knew was supposed to be dead. 

“Peter's not right in the head. I think you should drop it” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah well, I can't. I need to know and when Peter shows up on the full moon, I'm asking him what the hell is up” Scott piped up.

Derek sighed and opened the front door. 

“Go. The betas are at the station training” Derek huffed out.

“Are you not coming?” Scott asked, leading Allison out of the house.

“Later” Derek replied, closing the door behind them.

He sunk to the floor. Could this really get any fucking worse, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now follow my fic dedicated tumblr (well you know, if you want to!) 
> 
> http://ashwangfanfic.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Enjoy! And thank you.

Derek awoke in a painfully crooked position on the hard wood floor. He moved as slowly as he could before jumping to his feet and brushing off the dust from his pants. Pulling out his cell phone his fingers tightened around it, realizing the time.

Cursing himself he slammed the door of the Camaro and turned on the ignition, but he couldn't bring himself to actually drive. He was exhausted, he ached from within and until he told Stiles exactly how he felt there was no way that feeling would leave his body.

But he couldn't.

He would never be Stiles' significant other, his lover, his mate. His scent would never be all over his skin. Derek would never get to claim him for himself. Peter got there first and Stiles would no doubt accept him, if he hadn't already. And why wouldn't he? Peter was better than him. Unhinged maybe, but definitely a better Alpha and wolf entirely. He deserved to have Stiles and be alpha once more because Peter strived to be the best and knew how to get there. He was intelligent and charismatic. He even cared, if you got past the intense looks and eeriness. And Derek? He just brooded in the corner, hating life and what he had become. He hated himself for the way he made Stiles feel, like he had rejected him, lied to him. He would never reject Stiles, he was just a coward. An Alpha who was scared of getting his heart broken by the one person in his life that he knew never would. 

He let out a rattled breath and sat in the darkness of the car. He was so angry at himself that his temples were pulsating but he had no will to do anything about it. Instead he just sat in silence, his chest constricting every other minute whilst he tried not to let tears leave his eyes.

“Oh fuck Stiles, I'm so sorry” He breathed out, lower lip trembling. If only he could tell Stiles these things instead of keeping it in. If only he wasn't so emotionally crippled, so lost.

His throat swelled as warm tears coated his cheeks, running into his beard. He missed his family. His pack. He missed Stiles.

The self pity abruptly halted when the door on the other side of the Camaro swung open and the last person Derek expected to be climbing in appeared with a sad smile beside him.

//

AN HOUR EARLIER

The first thing Stiles noticed when he opened his eyes to the dimly lit room was that the chandelier was now back on the ceiling. Tabitha must have fixed it. Witches and their easy DIY. He laughed to himself, sitting up on the mattress, the sheets dropping down to his ankles as he propped his knees beneath his chin. He was still naked from his and Peter's... love making? Stiles didn't know what to call it. He felt dirty every time he gave into him but he couldn't help it. There was this hold over him that he felt too weak to fight. Part of him wanted to be with Peter, forget about everything, accept the bite and leave Beacon Hills with him but reality was too hard to escape from.

Stiles didn't realize he was crying until he felt warm tears hit his knees. He didn't bother to wipe his eyes and instead gave into the heavy heaving of his chest. He cried for his father, for leaving him alone to go crazy whilst he did god knows what with freaking' werewolves. He cried for his mother, for leaving the earth too soon. He cried for Scott, his best friend who was bitten because of him, who still looks out for him and doesn't resent him. He cried for Derek and then he stopped. It hurt to cry for him, like his eyes were bleeding, like his heart was being gripped. 

He was once in love with the Alpha but the lying, rejection had made him turn to Peter and now he was desperate, caught between giving in and giving up.

//

Tabitha could hear Stiles crying inside the bedroom. She stood, her hand on the door handle, waiting. But it didn't feel right to invade the boys obvious private moment and instead she turned to go downstairs. She stopped when she heard Peter speaking viciously into his cell phone. 

“Look, I held up my end of the bargain. We both walked away happy, what more could you want from me?” He spat.

Tabitha didn't have supernatural hearing but there was no mistaking the voice on the other end of the line saying “The witch” She knew that voice. From that night.

She stopped breathing, concentrating on the rest of the conversation.

“No. You had the others, this ones mine. I helped you, it's over” He growled before slamming the front door.

Tabitha sank to the floor. Of course. Of course Peter had ulterior motives that night. Why else would he have helped her? He needed her for more than just her powers. He needed her to draw the wolves out, to inevitably draw the hunters out. The hunters that chased him out of town in the first place. Hunters that helped murder his family. She always knew there was something else going on and now it all made sense to her. He'd been on a war path, hunting hunters. 

But did he plan the killings of her coven? Did it run that deep? She didn't have time to think right that second. She needed to get out. She turned back towards the bedroom and threw the door open with a flick of her wrist.

“Stiles, pack your things, we're leaving” 

//

AN HOUR LATER

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Derek growled, slamming himself into the door with his shoulder to put distance between them.

“Relax. I'm here to help” The auburn haired witch replied, hands in her lap, playing with the lace on her dress.

“What could you possibly help me with? What does Peter want now?” Derek hissed.

“Nothing. I'm not with Peter anymore” She stumbled over his name, looking at her long pale fingers.

Derek was confused, sinking back into his seat he stared at the side of her head, waiting for her to continue.

“I. I know he helped. Kill my coven...” She sucked in a deep breath, refusing to cry. She looked into the younger wolfs eyes, betrayal written all over her face.

“I'm sorry, I had no idea” Was all Derek could say.

They stayed silent for a moment, the air in the car heavy, before Tabitha broke the tension.

“I want to help you, Derek. I can't let Peter get what he wants now. Not anymore” 

“Where's Stiles?” Derek blurted out before he could stop himself.

She gave him a warm smile before looking out the window. “He's safe”

“What does that mean?” Derek was starting to get anxious.

“It means I care for Stiles and I've put him somewhere Peter won't find him” She turned back, tears in her eyes, a serious tone in her voice “Now, tell me what you have planned for the full moon”

//

Stiles paced back and forth in he cabin Tabitha had zapped them to. He felt sick whenever she teleported them. He was beginning to dislike his own company, always being left by himself whilst his friends were out doing god knows what and his dad was probably in a straight jacket of worry.

He stopped by the window and peered out, looking up at the moon. It was almost full. Almost show time.

Tabitha had left a while ago, telling him she had a plan. He was happy they were out of that house, away from Peter, but he was scared Peter was going to find them and do something awful to Tabitha. She hadn't fully gone into why they left but he guessed it was something to do with the witches that died. He had never seen her so wrecked with sadness. Even though the relationship they shared wasn't exactly conventional, he wanted to comfort her. She had begun to mean a great deal to him, teaching him how to improve and progress with his powers. She was like the big sister he never got.

A thud behind him had him turning round and holding his chest.

“Sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to startle you” She smiled as she waved her hand at the fireplace, lighting it. 

“It's fine” He shrugged, walking towards the fire.

After a moment he spoke again. “Will he find us here?”

“He can try. Even if he did, the place is surrounded by mountain ash. There's no way he's getting in” She smiled, her eyes lighting up and dimming again. Her shoulders slouched and she sat on the rug in front of the fire. “Sit” She said as she tapped the floor beside her.

Stiles did so, crossing his legs and hunching over.

“They are going to come for me” She spoke.

“Excuse me?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow at the outburst.

“The wolves. The ones that murdered my coven. They are going to kill me, Stiles. Finish the job” Her lip was trembling in the orange glow of the fire.

Stiles moved closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Tabitha” 

They didn't say another word to each other that night.

//

Derek drove to the station, finding the Beta's had fallen asleep. Scott and Allison were nowhere to be seen. He slumped on a chair, watching the three teens peacefully, thinking over the conversation he had with the witch.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He had asked.

“One hundred percent” She confirmed.

Having a witch on his side was definitely going to make things easier but there was still a part of him that couldn't trust her. But at least she had Stiles with her. He was thankful for that. Just knowing he wasn't with his uncle anymore made him relax slightly.

Isaac stirred, sitting up and looking bleary eyed at Derek.

“What time is it?” His voice was dripping with sleep.

“A little after four” Derek replied.

“Oh my god” Isaac groaned before laying back down. “Hey, Derek?” He whispered.  
“Yes?” Derek lifted his eyebrow, though the teen could not see him.

“I'm scared about the full moon”

“You'll be fine. You just have to focus like you did the first time” Derek replied.

“I can't wait for this to be over” Isaac yawned.

“Neither can I” Derek whispered, relaxing into the chair and closing his eyes.

//

Peter had no idea how to contact Tabitha. It felt like he had been cut off. He couldn't feel her anymore and it was driving him insane. He parked the car on the drive and proceeded to the house, closing the door heavily behind him. Pausing in the hallway, he focused on the noises of the house. Nothing. Before he knew it, he was running up the stairs and bursting into the bedroom. Stiles was gone, Tabitha had cut him off and now he was beginning to lose his shit. This could not be happening right now.

He shifted to his wolf and let out a long howl before running out of the house and into the woods.

He would find that god damn witch and his mate before everything was ruined, that he was certain of.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry I took so long to get this up! It's been waiting to be edited all week. But now it's here.
> 
> I guess I have been dragging it out because I don't want it to end!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. So close to the finish line.
> 
> ASH XO

The beta's were just waking up as Derek walked on to the train, breakfast in hand. 

“Food?” Erica snatched one of the bags out of Derek's hand.

“Thank you” Isaac smiled before taking a bite of his muffin Erica had passed him.

Boyd looked twitchy, turning his back to the pack and devouring his bacon. 

Derek thought about putting the restrains on the beta's early. The way Boyd was acting was putting him more on edge than he already felt. Derek felt the pull of his own wolf and struggled every full moon. It wasn't so much the physical struggle but more the mental. He still had not forgiven himself for what Kate had done to the family because of him and every time he moved forward in his life, the full moon reminded him of the past and he focused all of his energy on it, keeping him from truly moving on. 

Erica finished her food and immediately demanded more so Derek threw the rest of the bag at her and made his way out of the station to make a phone call.

“He can't answer” A voice called from behind him.

Tabitha stood leaning against the wall of the station, one leg exposed from the silk gown she was wearing. Her hair was pushed to one side of her head, falling down her shoulder like flames.

“His cell is broken courtesy of Peter”She laughed, then sighed. Tears welled in her eyes at his name. “I can give him a message” She offered.

“No” Derek bit out a little too quickly. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No thank you, Tabitha”

He slipped the phone into his jean pocket and made to go back inside. Tabitha sprung from the wall and stood in front of him, arms folded over her chest. He hated the way she knew exactly what he was thinking. Witches freaked him out. He stuck out his chin in his usual Alpha manner and waited for whatever it was that she was going to say. Her eyes were boring into his and the uncomfortable silence was making him feel heady.

“Stop being a pussy” Tabitha said, breaking the silence suddenly. “You're obviously in love with him”

Derek stepped back, stammering incoherently.

“Peter was never his mate, you know and he knows” Her face softened and her arms dropped to her sides, stroking the crimson material wrapped round her body. She stepped back, feeling that Derek was uncomfortable. She didn't want him to shut her out if they needed to work together so she smiled and said, “I care about Stiles and I know he's waiting for you to get your wolf-ass into gear” She stepped back into his space as his face became more hopeful, but he still let out a low growl as his personal space was invaded. “Tonight has to go right, don't let your own issues interfere or so help me, I will hex you into next week. If we don't die that is” She laughed but it was broken. “I just hope for your sake that you get the chance to tell him how you feel before it's too late. See you tonight” She blew him a kiss.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but she raised her arms into the air and in a blink she was gone.

//

Stiles was pacing the living room. He had been doing it ever since Tabitha had left. Nervous energy filled him, he was stir crazy and he needed to get out. Anywhere. Just away from the cabin and from the negative shit that was happening inside his head.

He was so wrapped up in his own thought he didn't hear Tabitha teleport back into the room. The witch threw herself down on to the couch and yawned. Teleporting really did take it out of her.

“I'm starving” She groaned, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.

“How can you think about food at a time like this?” Stiles snapped, maybe a little too harshly.

“What's eaten you? Except werewolves of course” She snickered at her own poor joke and stood.

Stiles stopped and stared out of the window, his gaze lingering into the woods. Moving across the room, she noticed he was concentrating on something outside. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and placed her chin on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry” She whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

“I don't know if I can do this” He whispered back, still staring out of the window.

Tabitha turned him around to face her and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“You are more than powerful enough to accomplish this, Stiles. Have faith in yourself” 

She smiled a toothy smile and slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. He heard her cluttering around and when he was sure she wasn't going to come back into the living room, he grabbed his jacket and made a run for it. He had felt Peter's presence since before Tabitha was back, he was sure of it. He had to get a couple things off his chest before the full moon was above them.

//

Peter had been running around the woods for the best part of the night. Now morning had approached he was in a tremendous rage and beyond manic. He couldn't pick up either scent and being away from his mate was enough to make him lose the last part of his sanity.

Sniffing the air one last time before giving up he was startled by the sound of crunching leaves beneath sneakers. He shifted into his human form and stood up, completely naked. His eyes began to water and his lower lip trembled as the name fell from his mouth,

“Stiles”

//

Allison had tried to make Scott as comfortable as possible but nothing was helping. Finally she called Derek, who told her to bring him to the rest of the pack. They were on their way to the station and Allison was still pondering why Peter had so many photographs of Scott. Surely he didn't even know Scott, Derek was his alpha. One thing she knew for certain about tonight was that she was going to find out the truth for her boyfriend.

Derek had shut her down when she had asked him so really the only way she was going to find out was by asking the wolf himself.

She just hoped for Scott's sake that he'd get the answers he wanted and not more lies.

Or worse.

//

Stiles stopped in his tracks, watching Peter. Times like this was when he realized why he was attracted to Peter in the first place. Not because he looked obscenely good looking naked, but the way he could go from outright insane with killer rage to vulnerable and loving. It was too much for his brain and heart to handle, making it almost impossible to listen to either.

Peter moved towards him, holding his arms out, the ripple of muscles under his skin caused Stiles to swallow hard and force himself to look into the mans eyes. 

“Stiles, please. I've missed you” Peter said as he went to pull Stiles into him.

But he caught the wolfs wrist and held it tight.

“Don't touch me” He said through gritted teeth.

He had no idea what he was saying or doing but he couldn't handle Peter touching him with any sort of affection right now. Peter saw red, his piercing blue eyes shining with nothing but pure rage. He pulled free of the grip on his wrist and struck Stiles across the face. 

When Stiles had gathered his wits again, he focused his energy on Peter. His power bled into Peter's brain, causing the feeling of an aneurysm. The wolf fell to his knees, clutching his head as his eyes shut tightly.

“Stop, please stop” Peter begged through screams of pain. 

Stiles kept focusing on him, concentrating so hard that his own head began to hurt. He wanted to cause Peter pain, he wanted to harm him and show him how little he meant to him but even as he was thinking it, he knew they were untrue statements. He did feel something for Peter but it wasn't love. He knew now it was just lust and that he'd taken refuge in Peter after Derek's rejection. He never fully accepted Peter, he must have realized? Guilt seeped into his thoughts and he let the energy go, sinking to the floor.

He was so in love with Derek but he knew there was no way Derek would want him now his uncle had claimed him. And he'd let him. Kind of. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and was startled by Peter speaking.

“Thank you” Peter whispered, lying down on the floor and letting out a long sigh.

“I didn't do it for you” Stiles returned and Peter looked at him. “I did it for Derek. I wouldn't want him to miss out on the pleasure of killing you again”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I have been such a bad author on this fic, please forgive me!
> 
> So close to finishing.
> 
> I really hope I've done this part of the story justice. I tweaked the ending of Season 1. Or you know, I completely re-wrote it to make everything fit, but yeah. It is an AU, after all.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and views. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> There's one chapter left and then it's all over.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading.
> 
> ASH X

Peter lay on the floor completely dejected. Stiles had just refused him as his mate and quite clearly did not care if he lived or died. Although he always tried to mask his pain, he never could with Stiles. He opened him up unintentionally and it scared Peter. Not even his wife had done that, but he had loved her. Stiles was different. Stiles was powerful and Peter craved him.

Tabitha had used a locator spell to find Stiles and she had taken him away once more. He couldn't stop her, though, too weak from Stiles’ previous malice. Once he could stand he shifted as quickly as he could without it hurting and made off for the house. He had something planned for tonight and in light of recent events, he had decided it was in his best interest.

After showering and dressing quickly, he made his way back down to the living room and picked up the portable home phone. He wandered out to the front porch and looked at the sun high in the sky and after a few rings and crackle of someone answering it, he spoke.

“You can have the witch, but I have one condition” Peter growled.

//

Tabitha was raging. She couldn't believe Stiles had gone out and confronted the wolf on his own. She knew Stiles could handle himself but he needed to know that it wasn’t just him he was putting at risk, but all the wolves, Allison, the hunters and herself. Peter was a very powerful werewolf when he needed to be, even if he’s weak for now – it wasn’t long before he was back on his feet and raring to go.

“Don’t you understand how dangerous that was? Do you understand how you could have compromised the whole plan for tonight?” She shouted, running a hand through her already tussled auburn locks.

“I’m sorry, but I needed-” Stiles started.

“No Stiles!” She interrupted, turning her back to him in front of the fireplace.

“Tabitha, I had to. We need him weak, it’s the only way we are going to be able to defeat him. I’m not a child anymore, I can handle this. I can handle my power and I know that this is important to everyone but you have to understand that by being his mate, I have more of an advantage over him” Stiles reasoned.

Tabitha sighed and turned round to face the teen who was sitting on the couch. Moving over to him so she could check his face, she placed a hand on his bruised cheek and Stiles felt a tingling sensation as she healed him.

“You’ll have to teach me that one” He smiled.

“We can practice it now. It may come in handy” She gave a small smile in return.

//

“Why aren’t you putting the restraints on yet?” Erica asked, slumping to the floor after their latest training session.

“Do you want them on?” Derek grunted before taking a long drink from his water bottle.

Erica remembered the searing pain of the head restraint she had on the first full moon and shook her head, wide eyed. Boyd sat beside her on the floor and she leaned against him. Raising a slow hand, he ran his fingers through her hair. It was an intimate moment for two wolves going through their changes.

“Derek, can I have a word?” Isaac said, a little jittery.

Isaac kind of reminded Derek of a hyperactive child, or Stiles, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt his stomach jolt with guilt. He led him out to the front of the station and crossed his arms expectantly, eyebrows slightly raised.

“I was wondering” Isaac smiled and shook his head, running his hand through his curls. “I was wondering if you could put my restraints on” He looked down.

“I will be putting them on” Derek said, a frown setting upon his face.

“No” Isaac laughed wildly. “I mean. Can you put them on a bit looser” He stared deeply into Derek’s eyes, moving closer to his Alpha.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to ask, Isaac. Spit it out” Derek’s frown deepened.

“I want to come with you tonight” He whispered, rocking from foot to foot. “Before you say no, please hear me out”

“No”

“Derek” Isaac pleaded.

“No”

Derek turned around and headed back into the station. Isaac appeared in front of him, pupils blown. He got down on his knees and put his hands in front of him, together, as if he was praying. 

“Please. I can handle it better than they can. I can help. I swear I can help you, Derek” 

Looking down at the teen, he didn’t doubt his ability and he knew he needed his Beta’s to help, but he couldn’t let him go into some fucked up war when they had no business participating in a mad man’s game and were still so new to everything. He couldn’t risk them getting hurt. Especially not Isaac. He saw too much of himself in the teen and with that came a more protective way of treating him. All three of them meant a lot to him. They were pack, family.

“I can’t. It’s not part of the plan” Derek looked away from the boy who looked so let down.

Scott and Allison arrived, stopping in the doorway and staring at the scene before them. Both wolves stared at the couple, obviously uncomfortable. Scott shook his head at Derek, taking Allison by the hand, and walked past without a word.

//

“Why aren’t you chained up?” Scott asked Erica who kept eyeing the door.

Erica growled at him and ran into the train to sit down. Boyd stood up and bared his fangs, eyes flashing the dangerous Beta yellow and went in after her. 

“How come you’re not freaking out like them?” Allison whispered, leaning into Scott’s arm, still holding his hand.

“I am totally freaking out. I can just handle it better now” He replied, giving her a reassuring grin.

Derek entered the room once more, Isaac trailing behind him with his head bowed. He watched as Isaac moved past him and went into the train to join Erica and Boyd. His eyes then landed on Scott who glared at him. That was enough for him.

“If you have something to say, I suggest you say it now” Derek said through gritted teeth.

Scott stepped away from Allison and brought himself into Derek’s personal space. His eyes flicked over the Alpha’s and both their breathing slowed. Scott then broke the intense silence by saying,

“I just thought that with Stiles being god only knows where; you would keep your other affairs more private” 

What? Derek had no idea what he was talking about. It left him feeling confused and Scott obviously saw this expression because he stepped back and turned his direction to Isaac, before looking back.

“Oh” Derek mouthed, his usual frown settling on his face.

“Yeah” Scott nodded. “I don’t know what’s been going on between you and Stiles but if you hurt him and I find out…”

“It’s not like that” Derek said, but what he really wanted to say was ‘too late, I have already hurt him’ Deciding on the fact he wanted to live until the full moon, he kept it to himself.

“It better stay that way” Scott threatened.

The Alpha understood Scott was just playing the part of the concerned friend and with Stiles being gone for so long; it must have been taking it out on him. Derek glanced at Allison who had stayed close to Scott the whole time. She recognized that the situation needed to be calmed down and put a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“We need to go over the plan again, Scott”

Scott turned to face her and she smiled a weak smile before nodding at him, making sure he knew everything was okay. Well, as okay as it could be. He sighed and turned back to Derek.

“Shall we?”

//

“Just say it” Stiles eyed Tabitha on the couch.

“No, I will not lower myself to such nonsense”

“Please” Stiles whined.

“Oh okay!” She huffed. “You’re a wizard, Stiles” She said in her best Hagrid voice.

She covered her eyes and shook her head whilst Stiles clutched his sides laughing. The pair had been messing around for a little while now, after the couple hours of healing each other. Tabitha had deliberately broken her wrist so Stiles could fix it. Once he was over his initial mortification, he did the spell and much to Tabitha’s delight, he did it correctly first time.

“You’re an idiot” The witch finally laughed.

“Correction, I’m hilarious” Stiles laughed and stood up. He walked over to the window, suddenly feeling compelled to do so. “Do you feel that?” He whispered.

“They can’t get passed the Mountain Ash” Tabitha stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m scared, Tab” He carried on looking out past the trees.

The witch, who had taken to the teens nick name, turned him round. 

“Be strong, Stiles. We can do this” She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Standing alone, he could feel more and more people on the border of the Mountain Ash. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his skin buzzed with his energy. Becoming more and more agitated, a ringing in his ears freezing his thoughts, he lashed out and punched the window, sending shards of glass out into the bushes. Looking down at the glass sticking out of his knuckles, the crimson blood dripping onto the wooden floor, he sank down to his knees. He didn’t cry, he simply pulled the glass out and healed himself with another of the spells Tabitha had taught him.

The ringing in his ears got so loud in his head that he hadn’t realized Tabitha rocking him in her arms.

//

Each Beta was now in their restraints. Isaac was maybe a little tighter than the others, but only because Derek was more worried he’d try to escape and end up getting himself or someone else killed. Making sure everyone was as comfortable as they could be, Derek left the train and slipped on his jacket. Scott and Allison were waiting for him by the door. Giving the Beta’s one last look, they left.

They decided to go in Derek’s car. The drive was silent. Each of them were full of anticipation and skepticism. Derek’s stomach was turning at the thought of seeing Stiles again, as well as Peter, but he kept his expression strong and fearsome, not wanting to give Scott any more reason to doubt him.

Pulling up outside the house, he cut the engine and began looking over the place. No one seemed to be around. They sat for a moment and nothing could be heard apart from nervous breathing. Scott put his hand on Allison’s and they gave each other one last meaningful look before they exited the vehicle.

Allison popped the trunk and pulled out her crossbow. She put spare arrows into the hostel around her leg and they began to walk together, side by side, each taking in their surroundings. A faint rustle was heard and both wolves shifted so to get a better sense of who or what was out in the woods.

“It’s the witch” Scott said. After a beat he said, “And Stiles!” The wolf ran in the direction of his best friend.

Upon seeing him, he stopped and looked him over before embracing him in a truly over the top manner. Stiles clapped him on the back and laughed quietly. Scott had shifted back and remained holding on to his friend. 

“It’s good to see you too, buddy” 

Derek coughed. He had also shifted.

“Everyone knows what to do. Stick close until they come” The alpha spoke, his eyes never once meeting Stiles’.

Allison was setting up her crossbow when she said it.

“The hunters will be coming, too. But they are on our side. I’m sorry, I didn’t know until tonight”

“And you didn’t think to mention this on the way over?” Derek snarled.

“Hey, it doesn’t matter when she said it. It would not have changed anything. Besides, they are on our side, so chill” Scott defended his girlfriend.

Derek nodded and went to get another sense of the space, even though he had grown up here, he needed a reminder. Plus he needed time to think before practically going to war with his last remaining relative and a bunch of other whacked out werewolves. It was going to be a long fucking night.

//

Stiles was pissed. Not only was Derek completely avoiding him but he had now just walked away from the group when they could be attacked at any moment. Still, it didn’t stop him from watching the way Derek’s ass moved as he turned away.

He could feel the energy of the supernatural creatures getting closer. Tabitha gave him a knowing look and called Derek back. 

As he turned, he heard a low growl and when he moved his head slowly back to find the source of the noise, he was nose to nose with another wolf.

“Now!” Stiles shouted at the group. 

They quickly spread out, covering as much ground as possible. Wolves were coming out of every direction, each meaner than the first. A fight soon broke out, shifting, clawing, throwing and screaming filling the air.

Tabitha was collecting as much power in her hands to take out the wolf that had killed her coven.

“I can’t see Peter” She called over to Stiles who had his hand over a wolves eyes, draining him of his energy.

The wolf dropped to his knees in front of Stiles and he quickly ran over to Tabitha.

“Me neither. But you know Peter, always one for grand entrances” He smirked before ducking as a wolf lunged at him. He stood again and head-butted the wolf. “Fuck that hurt!”  
Tabitha tried not to laugh as she collected more power in her palms. It was starting to hurt her, but she had to do it. She had to kill that motherfucker and with the amount of energy she was harbouring, there was nothing he could do about it.

Stiles ran over to Allison. She was putting enough arrows into the wolves to keep them down. Deciding to leave her to do her thing, he scoured the darkened woods to see Scott wrestling with a wolf five times the size of him. Gaining the upper hand, he pushed him off and on to his back. He then pinned the wolf to the ground and slashed his throat with his claws. For a moment Scott stopped, he didn’t do anything but look down at the dead wolf beneath him. Stiles watched the realisation wash over his best friend before Scott stood and went after another one.

He shook himself and looked around to see if Peter had decided to show up yet. A rustling noise came from the far side of the Hale house and to his relief it was Chris and the other hunters. They were no longer completely outnumbered.

Everyone got straight in on the carnage and Stiles couldn’t look any longer. Especially when he saw Derek ripping out some other wolfs throat and standing above them victorious. He instead chose to stand guard of Tabitha who was still working up her momentum. 

“I can’t fucking see him, Stiles. He must be with that bastard” Tabitha spat, sweat forming on her beautiful ivory skin, locks of auburn hair blowing in the breeze.  
The wind was blowing hard and fast as Tabitha’s energy got more powerful. Leaves were whirling in circles, creating mini tornados all over the land. They were on the edge of the woods and Stiles watched as more and more people went down, blood everywhere. 

His eyes latched on to Derek’s, his ruby eyes flashed in his Alpha form and he turned away from Stiles but before Stiles could do anything, Derek had been sent flying by Peter. He was then attacked by the wolf with Peter. 

“No!” Stiles called out.

The wolf was slashing at his flesh with heavy blows. Derek was losing a lot of blood and Peter stood beside them laughing. 

As Scott started to run towards Derek to help, he was joined by the three Beta’s. They shared a quick glance before sprinting and pouncing on the wolf, tearing him away from Derek’s almost lifeless body.

More screams could be heard as hunters killed many more wolves until Peter put his arms up. The rest of the wolves submitted and stopped fighting, leaving the hunters stunned. They all stood and waited for what Peter was to do next.

He walked slowly into the middle of where everyone had been killing one another and lowered his arms. Turning directly to face the teen who was staring in complete horror at the situation, he smiled a toothy grin and said,

“Hello, Stiles” before turning back to face everyone else. “You’re probably wondering why I gathered you all here tonight” He smiled. No one looked amused. As he moved, his long black leather coat swayed. The wind was still blowing violently through the trees and Tabitha had hidden herself to carry on gaining more magic.  
“It’s simple really. I bitterly detest hunters and I want to become Alpha once more” He chuckled to himself. “It’s just so unfortunate that so many wolves have died tonight” He looked at the remaining werewolves and with a small hand gesture, they each ran behind a hunter and held them so they were unable to fight back.  
“Dad!” Allison shouted as a wolf put his claws round Chris’ throat. Another held her.

Scott couldn’t move, still holding onto the other wolf that had shown up with Peter.

“Now, now, little Argent. I wanted to tell you a story tonight. I’m sure you’ve been wondering about a lot of things since rifling through my house” He said as he stood in front of her. 

Derek groaned from the ground, blood spilling out of the cuts on his chest.

“What was that Derek? Oh yes, you want me to tell them the story of how Scott came to be a werewolf” He rubbed his hands together and smiled wide. “It’s a really good story. Who else wants to hear it?” Peter looked around, throwing up his arms. “I guess everyone does”

He started to pace, leaves flying beneath his coat. 

“You see, after your beloved aunt wiped out my entire family, accept Derek, Laura and I, I went on a… how can I put this without sounding completely homicidal? Ahh, rampage! I needed a pack. One night Stiles and Scott decided to take a wander into the deep dark forest” He winked at Stiles, who instantly felt sick. “I wish I had turned them both. At least then Stiles would have accepted me as his mate” He looked desperate for a brief moment before looking between Scott and Allison.

“No” Allison mouthed at Scott.

“Derek is my alpha” Scott said, struggling with the wolf.

“No, Scott, I am. Derek killed me before I got a chance to formally introduce myself. Pity really” He got closer to Scott and his facial expression darkened, eyes becoming more focused on the teen.

“Have you never wondered why you never really took to him? Have you never thought that maybe it was because you never belonged in his pathetic little pack? I turned you and once I’m alpha again, you will join me, Scott” Peter grinned wickedly and kicked Derek in the side, causing him to cough up blood and groan.

Stiles’ eyes filled with tears but he swallowed the lump in his throat. He would not cry. He would not let his vision come to life.

“I’d pick Derek over you any day. Fuck you, Peter” Scott spat.

Suddenly the other wolf turned around and the Beta’s, including Scott were forced backwards. The wolf leered over them, laughing.

“Where’s my witch, Peter? You promised me” He growled.

Tabitha felt her heart fall into her stomach. She was so close. All she needed to do was find the perfect position to hit him at.

“Remember my condition, Lupi. I need the boy alive”

“You literally could not make this shit up” Stiles chuckled to himself, still frozen to his spot on the damp floor. ‘Oh fuck no’ Stiles thought to himself as he realised what Peter’s condition meant.

Scott and the Beta’s stood ready to go for the wolf named ‘Lupi’ once more but held back, waiting for Peter to make his next move. Erica couldn’t take seeing Derek in pain any longer and dropped down to put pressure on his wounds. He was healing so slowly. 

That’s when Lupi grabbed Stiles and dragged him inside the Hale house. As this happened, the hunters and wolves began fighting again. 

“This isn’t part of the plan, Derek. You’re not supposed to be dying on us” Tabitha telepathically whispered to the Alpha. 

“I’m not dying, I just can’t heal” He thought, hoping Tabitha could hear him.

“He made Lupi dip his claws in a potion, I can smell it. You will heal, but it will take some time. You need to do it, Derek, otherwise this will all be for nothing” She said back, standing and watching from behind the large trees surrounding them.

A loud yelp filled the night sky as the last wolf from Lupi’s pack was killed. Chris looked at his daughter who was now on his left side and then to Scott, on his right. He nodded at the werewolf, kissed Allison on the head and the hunters quickly retreated into the woods.

Now it was Allison, Scott, the Beta’s, Derek and Peter. Time for the real ‘show-down’.

//

“Get your hands off me, you cretin” Stiles shouted as Lupi threw him down onto the dust covered wooden floorboards.

“As you requested. Now, I need the witch – where is she?” He leaned right into Stiles’ face, baring yellowed teeth.

“I don’t know”

The wolf struck him. 

“Where is she?!” He shouted again.

“Okay, Batman. She’s out there. Waiting for you. So she can kill you” Stiles smirked, showing off his teeth that were now covered in blood from his split gum.

Lupi stood and gaped out of the window. ‘Bad move’ Stiles thought as he used his energy to throw the wolf through the window and into Tabitha’s line of vision.

“Thank you, Stiles” She laughed, raising her hands into the air and then releasing a fluorescent purple light from her hands onto the wolf. He writhed in pain. “That’s for my coven” And with that, the wolf split into a thousand pieces, covering trees and the ground in flesh.

//

Peter stood in the middle of the wolves, the hunter, the witch and his mate. He held out his hands in defense. It was not supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to kill Derek. He was supposed to be Alpha. 

“We can work this out, can’t we?” Peter laughed nervously, backing away from the pack that were staring hungrily at him. “Don’t do anything stupid, now” Peter warned.  
In a flash he leapt at Derek, shifting mid-air and just before his claws connected with Derek’s throat, Stiles and Tabitha set him on fire, causing him to flail in pain. It was cruel after everything he had suffered but it needed to be done. He stumbled around, screaming out. 

Erica put her hands to her ears and Boyd put his arms around her to block her view. Everyone then stood watching in silence for what seemed like an eternity. No one seemed to notice Derek get up before he stumbled towards Peter and lunged into his rib cage with his hand.

“Stiles!” Peter screamed out.

Derek then pulled out Peter’s heart and dropped it to the floor. As the bloodied heart hit the ground, so did he.

Peter’s corpse fell too, flames engulfing him outside of the Hale house.

Stiles ran to Derek and held his head up, resting it on his lap. He leaned down and whispered something, running his hands across Derek’s chest. Tabitha joined them and knelt on the ground, whispering along with Stiles, pressing her hands over each wound on his fragile body.

No one moved. Or spoke. Even breathed.

Until Stiles lifted his head, tears spilling from his eyes and nodded to Scott.

Everyone let out the breath they had been holding in relief. Derek was going to be okay. 

And Peter had lost.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot more I could have done with this, but I dragged it out so long I lost touch with it. I hope this ending will be sufficient, although I know a lot of you were probably hoping for something a lot better. 
> 
> I apologise if this ending wasn't worth it, but it has been great writing it and having positive reviews. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have another fic I'm working on at the moment, too. So if you like my work, feel free to give it a read when it's posted.
> 
> Again, thank you so much! 
> 
> ASH XO

Allison had returned home to her father after a lengthy conversation with Scott about trying to be more of a part of Derek’s pack, now with the truth. He had decided to forgive Derek for lying, as really he was only trying to protect him and he respected that.

Tabitha had thanked Stiles for helping with Lupi and they had shared a long hug before the witch had decided to return to the cabin to sleep.

Stiles walked around the house and watched as Boyd and Erica snuggled together on the couch in the living room, Isaac on the floor curled up with a blanket and Scott laid with his back to Isaac. With no Tabitha to talk to, Stiles decided he would venture back outside.

Sitting on the porch, he looked out at the bodies. Peter’s was a charred mess. It made him feel sick, remembering the smell when he was on fire, the painful screaming that filled his ears... Deciding not to put anyone else through the hardship of burying the bodies, he carefully disposed of them correctly whilst everyone slept.

After vomiting three times, he took a shower and began making breakfast for everyone.

//

Derek awoke in his own bed. He could hear everyone downstairs but before he could move to get out of bed, Stiles was standing in the doorway with breakfast.

“I thought maybe you could eat. I made it. You don’t have to have it. I’m going to eat. Do you want to eat?” Stiles said so quickly, Derek could barely focus.

Derek nodded quietly, struggling to sit up. His mouth was dry and he welcomed the teen into his room. Stiles put the tray down on the other side of Derek and rushed round the bed to adjust his pillows and allow him to sit up properly and comfortably.

“Everyone okay?” Derek said, his voice strained.

“Yes. Everyone is just perky. Except Peter. Yeah, he’s definitely dead” The teen replied, setting himself down at the end of Derek’s bed, picking up a piece of toast. “Sorry, is it okay for me to be in here?” Stiles said, suddenly realizing himself.

Derek nodded again and broke eye contact. Stiles had never been inside his bedroom and he felt rather vulnerable sharing his space. Though it was quite comforting to have him there. He had missed spending one on one time with the teen. 

“Eat, please” Stiles said, breaking Derek’s concentration.

He picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, swallowing it down with some orange juice. 

“Thank you” He managed.

Stiles smiled weakly at the wolf and shrugged. He had been going over everything in his head whilst the rest of the pack and Tabitha slept. He had watched over Derek, trying to stop himself from waking him as he knew the Alpha needed to sleep.

“You know, I buried the bodies. I stood above where I buried Peter and just cried. All I could hear was him screaming my name, Der. I’m going to be having nightmares for months” He chuckled softly, then exhaled heavily at the thought.

“You buried them by yourself?” Derek’s eyebrow quirked up.

Stiles shrugged. 

“I would’ve helped you, Stiles” Derek said as he put down the toast.

“It was easier that way. No one had to face it again, you know?” The teen’s voice broke on the last two words. It wasn’t easy for him, but he cared more for the others.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Derek looked down at his hands. Guilt rattled in his chest.

“Well it’s done now” Stiles whispered, swallowing the last piece of his toast.

Derek watched as Stiles drank his orange juice and stood up to move the tray to the chest of drawers. He had never realized how depressing his room was until he saw Stiles in it. There wasn’t much furniture and the darkness hung in the corners of the walls. Thoughts of redecorating were replaced by thoughts of Stiles when he took off his sneakers and hoodie. Derek watched intently as Stiles then removed his socks and jeans. His burgundy tee clung to him in all the right places, as well as his black CK boxers. 

Stiles then lifted up the sheets and climbed into bed.

“What are you doing?” Derek blurted, stunned by Stiles’ actions.

“I haven’t slept for so long. Is this… is this okay?” He whispered.

“It’s fine, of course, yeah” Derek rambled. “Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?” He asked.

“No. I want you to hold me until I fall asleep” Stiles whispered, but this time almost inaudible.

He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him into his body, instantly warming the teen up. Stiles relaxed into him and he felt all the energy Stiles kept inside him lift for a moment. His chest was tight and he winced in pain, but having Stiles so close to him was enough to ease him.

“Stiles” Derek said quietly into his ear.

“Yes” The teen replied, sleep almost entirely taking over.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Derek held his breath.

Stiles turned over and looked hard into the wolf’s eyes. He swallowed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, silent tears rolled down his cheeks on to the pillow. Derek didn’t say anything, but his mouth hung open wide in hope. He pulled him into his body and waited until Stiles was ready to talk, watching his face incredibly close. God, he was perfect, Derek thought.

“You hurt me. You let me think you didn’t like me. You made me feel stupid, Derek. I’ve never liked someone as much as I liked you and you rejected me. And I was still scared that you would reject me again when you found out about Peter and I” Stiles stopped, he could feel himself getting too emotional and it wasn’t good for his power.

“Derek?” Stiles looked wrecked.

“Yes?” Derek replied, wanting nothing more than to kiss the person in front of him.

“Am I your mate?” Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat as he croaked out the question, wishing desperately for the answer to be…

“Yes” Derek replied, nodding slowly.

“Oh, Derek, why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles sobbed, sitting up on the bed.

“Because I was scared. Because I’m useless, Stiles. Because I don’t fucking deserve someone as beautiful and creative and clever as you. I’m nothing and you are the world. There was no way I would let you waste time with me” Derek breathed out.

“But I love you! If you had just told me… oh god. What have I done? I’m so sorry, Der" Stiles cried harder until the wolf took him in his arms.

He brushed his back with his fingertips and leaned his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck, taking in his scent. He could never tire of the way Stiles smelt.

“I love you” He breathed, pulling away carefully from the teen.

Stiles stopped crying and threw himself back into Derek’s body, laying on top of him and quickly connected their lips. Once they had tasted one another, there was no stopping them. They kissed each other raw and senseless until they decided they needed oxygen. 

“I love you so much” Derek said as he studied the teen’s swollen lips.

Stiles smiled so wide he thought his face would split. But there was a tiny niggling at the back of his head. The name Laura. 

“Was Laura your sister?” Stiles blurted, wishing he hadn’t as Derek’s face completely dropped and contorted back to his usual Alpha expression.

“No, wait, please, Derek. I didn’t mean to… wait… Laura. You said ‘this is for Laura’” Stiles whispered, putting the pieces together. “In the vision Peter showed me of when you became Alpha, you did it for Laura, because… he murdered her…”

“To become Alpha himself. Yes” Derek finished for him, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“I’m so sorry” Stiles reached out for his hand.  
Derek took it and kissed the back of it. A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Stiles’ skin.

“Please don’t think badly of me, Stiles. I had to end it. He was killing everyone and turning people, like Scott… it could’ve so easily been you. And I had to stop it” Derek was trembling.

“I understand. You don’t have to justify your actions to me, Derek. In no way was any of this your fault if that’s what you’re thinking” Stiles moved to sit in his lap.

“It is. From the fire to this” Derek whispered, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

Stiles took Derek’s face in his hands and brought them together. Their foreheads rested against one another as Stiles stroked Derek’s neck softly with his thumbs.

After a few more minutes, Stiles pulled away and helped Derek ease back down on the bed. Derek’s short intake of breath panicked the teen and he frantically jumped out of the bed to help lay him down. 

“I’m fine, Stiles” Derek bit out through gritted teeth.

“I just have to make sure” Stiles smiled down at him.

Derek’s face softened and he smiled back at him. Feeling a little awkward that he was standing in his underwear with the hottest wolf in Beacon Hills, he looked down at the floor. The heat only rose in his already pink tinted cheeks when he noticed a piece of clothing by his feet. Bending down he picked it up and examined it.

“Is this mine?” Stiles said.

Derek’s stomach flipped. Thoughts whirled round his mind. What if he leaves? How could I be so stupid and weird and fuck. He’s going to think I’m a total fucking…

“You’re such a creep” Stiles laughed and got back into the bed. He then rolled onto his side and put an arm over Derek’s stomach. “But I love you” And with that he closed the gap between them.


End file.
